It Started With A Kiss
by Ayata-Ayumi
Summary: There were rules for these things. You never went against the rules.  No exceptions. The moment they broke the rules was the moment things would unravel. The moment they broke the rules was the moment they began down a path they had to finish.
1. Made For You

_**It Started With a Kiss**_

_**There were rules for these things. You never went against the rules. No exceptions. The moment they broke the rules was the moment things would unravel. The moment they broke the rules was the moment they began down a path they had to finish.**_

_**Chapter 1: Made For You**_

* * *

><p>T'was a strange night. Not like the rest. The skies were overcast and a cool damp breeze was about the cast yards. A delicious smell of the open terrain was in the air. And 17 year old Rikku was in her bedroom at the wishes of her father, the great King Cid of the Albhedian Empire. She had not understood why he would wish for her to retire so early but she didn't question him. It was coming close to her coming of age ceremony. A big ball in her name. She wasn't about to upset her father so close to it. 2 weeks. That's how far away it was. So she obliged. And here she was. Enjoying the evening air on her balcony in a nice autumn appropriate nightgown and robe.<p>

She told herself she would retire to bed in a few moments but then she's become so comfortable on the balcony. It wasn't until she spotted something that made her confused...and uneasy that she decided to go in. A carriage with a certain crest on it was heading towards the castle. Led by 4 gray horses. A lion crest. Or something likes it. She remembered seeing it sometime before but...it was maybe years ago. But it brought this uneasy feeling. And Rikku didn't like feeling uneasy. She went into her room.

"Yuffie" She called for her chambermaid who came to her side immediately.

"Yes, milady?" She asked.

"Is there an expected guest to the palace tonight?" Rikku asked.

"Not that i have been informed of your ladyship. The nobles don't arrive for 3 more days." Yuffie informs her.

"Then why does a carriage bearing a lion's crest approach?" Rikku inquires.

"This I cannot tell you, your grace." Yuffie looks down in remorse.

"It is alright. I will retire then for the evening." Rikku says. Yuffie bows and goes to turn back the covers for her bed. But just then there is a knock at the door.

Another chambermaid goes and answers the door at Rikku's word. In walks a messenger who seems he had been running to her quarters. Rikku allows him some moments to catch his breath and has one of her chambermaids get him some water.

"News?" She inquires.

"Yes, your highness." He takes one final deep breath. "Urgent news. It seems that you have an unexpected gift from The Order."

"An unexpected gift from whom? The Order?" Rikku cocks her head a bit. "Does my father know of this unexpected gift?"

"His Majesty and her Ladyship knew of his arrival. But they were unable to inquire further. His delivery to your quarters is only moments away, Princess." The messengers says.

"His? What exactly is this gift?" Rikku is now confused.

"It is not in my liberty to say. My apologies. "The messenger bows to her.

"Thank you. You may take leave." Rikku says. He obliges.

She paces her room as soon as he leaves. Her chamber maids watch in waiting. This was a strange matter. A gift from an unknown order of some sort that her mother and father obliged to but a messenger can't give further information? No wonder the air seemed new. No wonder she had this feeling of unease. This couldn't be good. She could sense it. She would wait and see what was to come but she did not like this gift already.

-Knock knock knock-

The gift. She could feel it was this gift'. She nodded for Yuffie to answer the door but before she could in walks three hooded figures.

"Remove your hoods and reveal yourselves at once." Rikku orders. No one was to walk in without her admittance. And these figures seemed to be quite large in size. She did not feel safe at this moment. She debated whether to call for the guards. Why had the guards let them by so easily anyway?

"Please do not be alarmed, Princess." One speaks. The front one on the left. A gentle male voice reaches out along with a raised hand. "Excuse our rudeness but we had not been thinking to remove our covers. We are a little behind schedule."

"Well it seems we had not been informed of your arrival until just a few moments ago. Now remove your hoods please." Rikku says. She closes her robe tighter and crosses her arms.

"Yes, you highness." The male says. And the three hooded figures turn into 2 very handsome gentlemen of albhedian decent and 1 hooded figure.

The one who spoke had a short buzz cut. A dark tan and wore goggles. But he had strong shoulders and a confident demeanor. The second was on the right and the next nearest in the room was a stocky and strongly built man. Goggles worn on his head and long blond hair. He was darkly tanned as well. But the third lay a mystery to her. When he began to remove his hood the second stopped him. She only saw a pair of lips. Pink almost. He was not as dark as she could tell from his exposed chin. He was her tone. He had broad shoulders from what she could tell under the cloak and was tall as well.

"We are from The Order. I am Buddy." The first one who was speaking originally said. He gestures to the second man with the long hair. "And this is Rin. We are the deliverers."

"Deliverers of what? And who is the third man?"

"We are deliverers of your Sire. And that is who this is." The third man nods to the third man and he removes his hood. "This is your Sire. Gippal."

Rikku was confused. "I was told someone was bringing a gift. I was never told about a Sire. I don't even know what a Sire is. A creator?"

"No, Princess, please." Buddy says. He moves out the way for Gippal to come to the front.

"Let him explain."

Gippal comes to 5 feet from Rikku and kneels down onto one knee. His head bowed.

"My name is Gippal. I was raised at The Order of Albhedia to become your Sire. I am yours to do with as you please. I have vowed to please and be loyal to only you and i will do so for the rest of your days."

"This, your highness, is your gift. He is your gift." Rin says.

"I beg your pardon... I'm receiving...a person? A bred human being?" Rikku was completely mind blown.

"I am no human being, Milady. I am a Sire. A being of pure decent." Gippal looks up to her and she shook her head.

"I will not take a ...b-being as a slave to do my will. I refuse this gift. From...from...i don't know who but you may return him." Rikku turns her back to them in fury. She couldn't fathom what was happening.

"This is not a refutable gift, your highness. I apologize." Buddy tells her. She turns and looks to him incredulously.

"And why is this so?"

"It is so because it is a personal gift from The Aria herself." As soon as Rin said that Rikku felt defeated. The Aria was like the holy entity of the Albhedian people. She had final say of everything. If she had given the gift it was against her people if she were to refuse it.

"..." She thought her next move. "What exactly am i to do with a Sire. I've never heard of one of these."

"These are of a rare breeding. Only one exists at a time. And they are bred every 600 years."

"600 years? How old is he exactly?" Rikku's eyes widened.

"I am 126, your grace." Gippal says and it sounds like gibberish to Rikku's ears.

"Pardon me...your how old?" Rikku asks. She nearly loses her breath. Her heart stops for a second.

"I am 126." Gippal repeats. He begins to rise but stops himself and remains in his position. "My grace, are you well?"

"But how?" She ignores his question.

"Milady, there is always time for Gippal to explain things to you. But the sun is setting and you should rest. We apologize for the sudden events but we had only learned of this gift to you merely days ago." Rin says. "We must now take leave and return to The Order."

"But wait" Rikku steps forward as they begin to leave. She pauses just behind Gippal.

"What am i to do with him?" She asks.

"He has arrangements for his own quarters but they are yet to have finished. He is to stay with you." Rin answers.

"With me? But he is a male? How am i to let this strange male stay with me?

"Well that is one of his main purposes. We bid you farewell because we can speak no further." Buddy says and they leave before she can get another word out. Despite her calls.

It has been about 20 minutes since they left and Rikku has not ceased her constant staring at Gippal since. She had ordered him to sit on the chair by her table. He did so without question. She sat on the opposite side of the table looking at him. Debating what to do. She had nothing in mind that she could do. She had accepted that she had to keep him. But what did she do with a hundred and twenty-six year old Sire. Nothing in her raising prepared her for this.

She would keep him only because The Aria had given him to her. But she would only have him as a companion she supposed. He would be nothing intimate to her. Now for where he would stay. There was no beds ready for him at this moment. And he wasn't sleeping in hers. So what to do?

"If I may, Milady. I can sleep on the floor if you would be so generous as to provide me with a pillow and covering." Gippal broke through her thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?" She didn't quite catch what he said.

"I can simply retire on the floor if I were supplied with a covering and pillow. Or just a pillow." Gippal said.

"How did you-" She began to ask.

"I am a Sire. I am gifted with many abilities. One being the power to hear you. Emotionally, physically, or mentally."

"You can read thoughts?"

"Not everyone's. Just your thoughts. I am your Sire. I am in tuned with only you, Milady." He told her.

"Why only me? "She asks him.

"Because you are the only that matters in my existence." He states it so simply. So serious.

That had her quiet. She was tired so this idea of his worked for her for the moment. She turned to tell Yuffie to arrange it but she already had gone and retrieved spare blankets and pillows. Gippal rose and took the covers and pillows from Yuffie. He went to a spot across the room near the end of her bed and arranged the make-shift bed. She watched as he took off his boots and cloak. He had on a blouse that was thin. He would be cold. But she'd be a chocobo if he didn't look absolutely gorg-. She stopped that thought in its tracks. But she knew he heard. She cursed herself.

"It is quite alright to think that way, Milady. I am yours in every way. What you desire, I will give you." He says to her. She blushes. Then shakes her head.

"No. I want none of that. If i must keep you then you will only serve as a companion."

"Companions can please each other. Sometimes quite better than mates are able to." He smiles.

"Out of wedlock? I think not." She huffs. "I am a properly raised princess. And I will act as such."

"Of course, Milady." He says.

He watches her as she moves to her bed. Yuffie comes and takes her robe and she climbs into her big queen bed. Gippal moves to lie in his makeshift one. Yuffie and the second chambermaid put out her lights and left to their quarters. That left Rikku and Gippal. Her mind raced. She couldn't sleep. So many thoughts raddled her brain and it frustrated her. Had this not had happened she would be able to sleep soundly. But now that her mind raced with questions, she could hardly close her eyes. She sighed in frustration.

"Would you care for me to hum a lullaby to you to ease your mind?" She heard Gippal ask. She didn't respond.

Would that even help? But before she could think, he began to hum a sweet lullaby. She didn't recognize the song. But as his voiced soothed her mind she found her eyes closing. And soon enough his sweet lullaby was cradling her mind into a deep sleep. Something was in his voice. Something was in him. Was this good? Or had this been the beginning signs of trouble?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is my first new latest fic. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. More to come. I have big plans for this story. =] R&amp;R.<strong>_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	2. Get Used To It

_**It Started With a Kiss**_

_**There were rules for these things. You never went against the rules. No exceptions. The moment they broke the rules was the moment things would unravel. The moment they broke the rules was the moment they began down a path they had to finish.**_

_**Chapter 2: Get used to it**_

* * *

><p>Rikku stretches and sighs as she awakes the next morning. She had slept so peacefully. She couldn't even remember why. All she knew was that her mind was free and when she sat up in bed everything was refreshingly beautiful. The sun's morning rays came in from her balcony and bay windowpanes. It had not reached that far into the room but it illuminated everything. This is odd. It had never done that before. She pondered as to why it was like this as she rose out of bed. Then something caught the corner of her eye. Something gold almost?<p>

She slowly approached the golden spot which was at the end of her bed and her breath catches when she finds the source. Lying comfortably asleep at the end of her bed on the floor was Gippal. She remembered everything now. But couldn't get pass the awe to start worrying again about anything. She had to take a moment to look.

His features were like ones chiseled from marble. His blouse had come undone a bit and gave her a peek at his Adonis chest. This glowed. In fact, everywhere his skin showed in the sunlight it glowed. A subtle golden glow washed over him. It wasn't sparkly. It was as if someone had place golden sheer silk over his skin. It was lovely. She found herself kneeling down beside him with her hand extended. She wanted to feel his skin. To see if it was as silky as it appeared with his glow. But just as her fingertips touched his cheek, he inhaled and moved. This scared her. She felt as if she was caught with her hand in her father's jar of jellybeans. But Gippal didn't open his eyes and scold her. He didn't even open his eyes. When he inhaled, he moved to lie on his back and stretched.

"Milady, there is no reason for you to fear consequence from touching me. Conscious or not." He says so charmingly. Rikku blushes and withdraws her hand even more.

"I wish to do nothing of the sort." She regains composure and stands. She heads to her vanity and has a seat.

"What your mind is telling me seems to contradict your words, Milady." Gippal says as he rises. There is a smile in his voice.

"Are you calling me a liar, sir? If so then i suggest you bite your tongue!" Rikku cuts her eyes at him in the mirror. He has his back turned to her as he adjusts his blouse.

"Then it must have been my mistake. Pardon me, Milady. "He says, she doesn't hear the smile. She sighs. Damn his sexual arousal. Damn him.

"It's just my abilities have been with me since the beginning, which was about 126 years ago and they've yet to fail me..." Gippal says. The smile is back in his voice.

"I said bite your tongue, sir." She says again trying to sound lady-like. She began to stand but in a few strides Gippal was by her side.

"If that is what you so desire." He says. She feels the heat from his body as he stands so close. It gives her a foreign feeling. And it doesn't help when he kneels beside her. "Or i could sink my teeth into something else of your wishing. Something much more…delectable."

His words didn't register at first. It wasn't until his lips touched her hand, which had been taken into his own, that she understood. She should have been appalled but it only made her have that foreign feeling even stronger. She couldn't take her eyes from his. She couldn't bring herself to move. Was this witch craft? Was this another of his sorcerer powers?

"It is of no witch craft, Milady." He says to her. He moves closer to her. His hand coming up and sliding her robe away and exposing her collarbone. "But you may call it one of my powers if you desire. Though I am no sorcerer."

When his lips touch her skin, she feels her heart skip a beat. This man had no reserve. She had just met him the previous night and here he is making this pass. Being so close. Closer than any man ever had been. Who did he think he was?

"I am only a Sire. I am your Sire. I am yours" He says.

He continues to kiss her. His kisses were leading lower. She blushed. Was he really going to go to her bosom? She panicked. She was raised better than this. This is unladylike-like foolery. She didn't even know this man. She must stop him before he charms her into something she did not wish. But before she could say or do anything he stops. He sits down on the floor and rests his head on her lap. Stroking her shin through her robe. Why had he stopped?

"I will not force you to do anything you do not wish. I wish to pleasure you but only on your terms and by your desired means. I may not be human...but I am no monster, Milady." He says it so sincerely and the same calming feeling comes over her.

She looked at him wearily but decides to continue to do what she had wished. If he did not try any more charm tricks he shouldn't be any trouble. Right?

"I'll be of no bother. I promise." He chuckles. He turns and sits with his back to her but his head still rested against her lap.

She picks up her brush and begins to brush her hair. She could not remember the day, but she knew she had things that had to be done. She had since this whole Becoming began. She sighed. It seemed like a huge hassle for nothing. Brother was the heir to the throne. She was to always be a Princess. So why make a big deal of her turning 18 years of age just to do the same thing afterwards? It seemed unnecessarily tedious.

"It is you becoming a woman; an occasion to be celebrated to the highest degree." Gippal says in the midst of her thoughts.

"Pardon, but I would prefer it if you did not intrude on my thoughts." She says to him with a sigh.

"I cannot help it, Milady. It is not something I can just cease."

"So you're always going to be in my thoughts?" She sighed. Great.

"When I am by you in this manner, your thoughts are my own. It is second nature to me to respond because it feels as though we are conversing aloud; only I'm the only one that can hear both sides." He explains.

"And were we apart?" She asked.

"It would be as though you are whispering to me. It would be gentle yet clear. The further you are from me the softer your thoughts become. But i will always hear them."

"Always? Even if I were in another part of the country? Like Western Albhedia?" She asks him.

"Always, Your Grace." He says. He looks to his left as if he had heard something but Rikku hears nothing but the morning birds. She is about to ask what it was that he was looking at but he didn't give her a chance.

"Someone approaches. Your chambermaids are waiting outside because they believe we are indisposed." He says to her. He rises and heads to her door without a look back at her. He knew she was going to say to let them in. So he opens the door. The chambermaids, Yuffie and another younger Albhed, come in... Rikku notices they do not look at Gippal. At least not eye contact.

After they enter, Gippal sits at the table. Leaving the two chambermaids to help her dress. She dresses behind her curtain so she does not feel that uncomfortable but Yuffie and the younger albhed do. Why? She wondered. She was given the man. Not them. So why were they so uncomfortable? They had been around her father and other royals all the time. It boggled her mind...

As she finished dressing in her day gown, a lovely light violet gown, she heard a knock come to her door. Was that the person Gippal said was approaching?

"Yes it is. If you are done with your dressing, shall I open the door?" Gippal asks. She comes from behind the screen adjusting her hair.

"Yes. Please do so." She consents. He opens the door and there is her father, King Cid, her mother, Queen Andorra and their royal entourage: Two handmaids for the queen, one servant boy for the king, 2 advisers and the guards that follow them. About 2. This is light compared to when they're outside. They all came in her rather large living area.

"And for what do I owe this pleasurable visit, mother, and father?" Rikku addresses. He father sternly looks at her.

"We wish only to speak with our daughter. No official business, my darling daughter." Andorra says approaching and giving Rikku a hug.

"Speak to me? Would this speech happen to do with the arrival of this quite odd and irrefutable gift I was bestowed last evening?" Rikku asks respectably. The two look at each other guilt bidden.

"I was in no state of inform when this message reached me. I was barely able to prepare myself before the event. And I find it quite odd that I be bestowed such a rare yet absurd gift. "She says in a reproaching manner, only caught by her mother, of the man.

"Do not speak of him as a mere object and as if he were not in the room. We reared you in better graces." The queen chastises. Rikku looks away in a pouting child manner she quickly recomposed to her age. She turns to Gippal, who had positioned himself to the side respectively.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She greets with a slight nod of her head.

He bows in acknowledgement of the ranks. No greeting is made and Rikku finds it odd but The queen and king see no problem of it.

"Had we known you were coming, we would have had accommodations ready upon your arrival." The king tells him, though Rikku sees an odd look of suspicion in his eyes. Gippal doesn't respond.

"Why won't you speak? Has your tongue magically ceased in function?" Rikku speaks up saucily.

"Rikku, he does as he should. Do not reproach him. "The king tells her. Then he straightens himself. "I suppose more will be informed at breakfast. Do not leave the cooks waiting. "

"Wait, father, what do you mean do not keep the cooks waiting? Will you not be joining me?"

"Your mother and I have business to attend to in the Highlands. We will be gone for 3 morns. "

"Three morns? That is just before my Becoming. Why must I hear of this so late?"

"We just heard word this morn, young one. Please forgive us. If we had known sooner so would you. We shall return swiftly, we promise. "The Queen tries to explain her best.

"We must leave now, but have no fear. You're new companion will be with you in our absence." The King says. There is that look. The royal party leaves without any further conversation and Rikku watches in slight distraught.

She was to be left alone with this strange man. Brother was in the moors of Western Albhedia. Her mother and father were leaving her. She did not like this. And why had Gippal said nothing? He merely knelt and stayed silent! The coward! Well he had no way of knowing but still! It would have been nice to have some answers on his part. Especially if he were in the presence of the King and Queen.

"Upon first meeting, I cannot say anything. It is an apology and respectful ode to any future actions I perform in distaste or their dislike, for what I do is only in your consideration. No one else's. "Gippal speaks. It startles her how he had somehow appeared by her side so swiftly. She would've fallen back if his hand had not suddenly been at her back to catch her.

"My apologies for startling you, Milady." He says in his suave demeanor. She momentarily gazes into his eyes and finds herself mesmerized. His hues seemed like one of an angel. She couldn't think straight for a moment… a moment. Then she realized what she was doing. She up righted herself and looked away blushing. She had let herself get caught up in his craft. She couldn't let him get to her. She would not. Wait! Rikku realized he had heard that. She looked to him for an inevitable response and got none. He merely stood beside her waiting patiently. What was she to do with him now then?

"I can accompany you with your morning tasks if you'd wish." He suggested.

"That will…" She began to refute but then thought about it. If she left him here she'd have to come back to him. He would be full of energy from the cooped up state. And she would be too tired to fight his witchcraft. Render him exhausted after the day's events, she'd have no problems getting him to obey and leave her be. No stamina, no action.

She comes out of thought to notice he is smiling.

"My stamina is quite astonishing as you will find upon the day of your request." He looks at her with a look that ignited something in her. She felt heat rise. It was a rush in the pit of her stomach that made her want to…

"Unless your request is today..." He speaks gently. She can't look away from him as he comes closer. He puts a hand on the small of her back and she catches her breath. He leans in closer and his lips loom upon hers. "Upon which I will happily give you a thorough…demonstration."

She feels her knees go weak and knew if he had not had a hold on her back. She felt her lips quiver when his breath mingles with hers. She...what did she want…she wanted to feel his lips on hers…his body on hers…or hers on-

"Whoa!" She burst out of her trance in an abrupt jerk. Her arms shot out against Gippal's chest and he didn't stumble back a bit. Instead she was the one falling back and onto her rump in a pain filled yet slightly shocked 'oof'. And he was by her side in the instant.

"Milady, my apologies. I meant no harm. Never will I mean harm to you. "He seemed utterly sadden by her state. But she ignores him and his hand as she rises flustered and rose flushed.

She fixed her clothes and marched out the room without a further word, more upset with her own self than him. She should never have let him get that close. She told herself to forget it but that was what was exactly on her mind all day. Through breakfast, studies, athletics and lessons, her mind was only on what happened. It was on him. And he knew. He stayed quiet though. He ignited no response in her displeasure. He only watched her mindfully. The day came to an end, and Rikku managed to focus on the accommodations for Gippal. To her pleasure, they had been completed in time and he didn't have to return to her room.

So as the day came to an end, she once again came to her wing of the palace. She was escorted to her door by her royal entourage and her new edition. She turned and dismissed them, all of them, and watched in delight when everyone began to leave. She was overjoyed until she saw a guard show Gippal to a room precariously placed a stone's throw from hers. She hadn't noticed there being a room there. She huffed in annoyance. Now he was even closer. And to her displeasure, he was once again on her mind. She contemplated the effect of this man in her life then paused, he was no man…he was a sire. Then her mind roamed to how sires came about and the abilities of such. But the moment her mind went to abilities, it went back to the moment she was near his lips. There was such a strong pull that she couldn't fathom. Luckily for her, she was able to try and ease her mind of the subject in her sleep. Or was she?0

_ooo_

_Everywhere it was dark. It surrounded her, consumed her. She heard nothing but the rapid beat of her heart as it race in her chest. She was afraid. Greatly fearful, yet she knew not why. _

"_i….can't see…." She whispered to the darkness. She didn't understand why but it seemed natural. As if someone was there._

"_You don't need to see. You have me." It whispers back. The voice so sweet to her ears and the only one she wished to hear, yet it was not familiar. _

"_Who are you…?" she asked desperate for the voice. She reaches out in the darkness yet her fingertips feel nothing but space _

"_I am…" The voice's response began to fade. And she felt a feeling in her stomach. Sadness, loneliness, filled her due to this voice leaving. _

"_Wait…I can't hear you. Don't leave. Come back! Please! I beg of you! Please! Who are you?"_

_She felt a tear stream down her cheek when the voice began to fade and the darkness became too much. But then a small spot of a light appeared. It seemed a far distance away but that didn't stop her from running towards it. Nothing else mattered but that light. She reached out to it as it came closer, its golden hues easing her from the darkness. And just as she reached it, she heard the voice again._

"…_I…am….light." _

_ooo  
><em>

Rikku jolted away with a gasp. She sat up immediately looking frantically for whatever she had seen in her dream. But she only found her empty royal chamber as it was illuminated by the moonlight. She got her bearings for a moment. It was hard to go back to sleep, so what would she do now? Sighing, she eased out of bed. She slid into her slippers and took her robe from the morning that she asked to be laid on the vanity. Tying it tightly around, a venture is what came from her awakening. The dream was heavy on her mind, so maybe a stroll would take her mind off the dream. It was long off until morn and she needed to be able to go back to sleep.

When she headed out her room she greeted the guard and nonchalantly strolled down the palace hall, it was quite beautiful yet quiet. An eerie quiet. She went stopped by a window and gazed out at the moonlit hills of the country land. It was such a vast beautiful place. Such wonders were beyond the castle gates…and never had she been allowed to see them. Of course she had been out the castle gates but it was only to visit the town. She wished she could go beyond this country…but a wish had to stay as such. She was to possibly be a Queen someday. If Brother chose to release the throne to her. And he just might. He had no desire to hold a country on his back. She of course, had no choice of the matter. If he were to relinquish the throne to her, she must accept. The other options were not desirable.

She shuddered at the thought and hugged her robe closer to her frame. The future did not seem as open as others had it. How she longed to have one moment to have a chanceful future. Where every sunrise offers another day of possibilities and the sunsets confirm a joyful night to come.

'Silly girl, banish those ideas from your mind.' She scolds herself mentally. Just then she hears the sweetest sound. Its soft yet…made her heart flutter and her body yearn to be near it. She followed it curiously away from her quarters and the one Gippal just recently began to occupy. She got closer to the noise and recognized it as a piano. A baby grand she kept in her music room. This is where she finds herself standing outside of come the end of her travel. She didn't want to interrupt the cause and quietly poked her head into the room. The site she saw was…stunning.

Gippal sat at the Baby Grand she received as a 12 yr. birthday present. His eyes were focused on the keys but the moon favored his outline. His golden hair seemed slightly platinum now. His skin gleamed flawlessly almost like tan marble. She felt a lump form in her chest. This was an amazing sight. Yet she still wondered why he was up. Well, no use in hiding. He had probably already sensed her…or had he?

"My Lady, Please join me. " He says as if she just stood a few feet away. She blushed. He had known. Then she remembers what he had said.

'_I'll always hear you…always…'_

So she stood and strode in like she was planning to the entire time. He said nothing to disillusion her charade. He merely continued to play. She recognized the melody but couldn't pin it to a song. But it was so…lovely. She came toward and slid next to him onto the seat. He played so flawlessly, as if he had been playing daily for years. He probably had been. He was….how old again? 400 years old? Or was it 500? If he was 500 years old, why did he look about 23 years of age? She comes back to reality when she sees him smirk.

"Have I humored you in some way?" She challenges him.

"I stopped aging over a century ago, my lady. I am 126 years of age "He tells her as he had the day they met.

She didn't say anything. The fact that he could read her mind was unsettling. She couldn't have a thought to herself. If he could hear her thoughts, she'd at least wish to have the same privilege of his. This wasn't fair. She sighed.

"You may simply ask to say my thoughts at any moment, though I may tell you that they only consist of you." He says to her. She huffs. He listened again without her permission.

"I am displeasing you, for that I am sorry. I will only answer your verbal words."

"Thank You" She smiled. He looked to her and smiled, his hands never ceasing in creating the melody. The action made her blush and look away.

"My Lady, what is it about me that makes you feel so uneasy. I am a vowed soul of your will. You have nothing to fear of me or with me. "

"You are this person I just met that has been given to me like some sacrificial lamb. How am I to react to this? With open arms? I have been raised to be prepared for royal duties, political marriage or one of my choice and civil instruction. Not once have I been told of a Sire or to expect one. It's all too much. I didn't ask for this. For you." She looks at her hands in her lap. They were pale in comparison to his in the moonlight.

He says nothing at first. Just continues to play.

"No one may ask for our kind. We are granted rarely to whoever the mother sees fit or in deserving circumstances."

"The mother?"

"Yes. She is the creator of all Sires. A celestial being among man. Some call her The First because she has been here…for a very very long time."

"She gave birth to each Sire?" She asks. Gippal nods.

"She is mother of all."

"How many sires are there?"

"That is a very open question, Your Grace."

"What do you mean by that?" She questions. He looks to her and grins.

"It is nothing my lady. Excuse my response." He says. "There aren't many Sires. To my knowledge I have no siblings active in their Sire duties."

"Active?"

"Yes, my lady." He says.

"I don't…" She looks confused.

"When a Sire is dismissed or their master passes on, they are no longer active as a Sire and are thus relieved." Gippal explains.

"Relieved? They are executed?"

"No, My lady. They are sent to a land to live out their lives."

"How long do Sires live?"

"We live indefinitely." He says.

"You're Immortal?" Her eyes widen and voice rises a bit.

"This topic is bringing back you're unsettling. We can change the topic of conversation if you wish." He ends the song.

"…No. No I am not unsettled. That is quite alright but I must be returning to bed. "

"Do you think your nightmares have subsided?" He asks. "Or shall I continue to play for you?"

"W-what? How do you have knowledge of my nightmare?" She eyes him.

"You speak to me; mentally, physically and emotionally. This gives me insight into your dreams. I felt and heard your disdaining slumber. "

"So you were playing for..me?" She asked.

"Yes." He nods. She smiles. That was sweet of him.

"Well, I thank you for your efforts, Gippal, but I will be fine." She assures him. Although ,she suddenly didn't want to go back to sleep now. She was actually enjoying his company. This was a drastic change from when she first met him and only wanted him gone. She decided that since he must be in her court then she will enjoy him. At that thought her mind wandered to his gorgeous physique. He was a sight. A small part of her said enjoy him in every way, even if those ways included touching…

'Dismiss those thoughts from your mind.' She once again scolded herself. She felt her blush on her cheeks. But why should she be blushing? He had pledged his servitude and loyalty to her. She should be able to think anything. Do anything. Then a mischievous thought popped in her mind. And she stood and immediately tried to cover that thought with an irrelevant one. Hopefully, he had not caught the thought. With the notion in her mind, she turned to him a few feet away.

"Gippal…." She began. And when he turned to look at her she almost lost her nerves at the mere radiance of his gaze.

"Yes, My lady." He answered.

"You've pledged yourself to me. " She stated in a questioning manner but didn't expect him to answer.

"From birth until universe end." He pronounced. His playing slows to a flawless softening end.

"So whatever I ask….you'll do?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever you truly desire, it is my duty to bring to fruition." He tells her.

"How do you know what I say is not what I truly desire." She challenges him.

"Just as I hear your thoughts, I feel your body's wants, I sense your emotions, and I see to the deepest of you that possibly even you have not touched." He says this and she squints at him suspiciously.

"Really?" She questions. He nods. "A place I haven't touch? "

"Yes, My Lady. Shall I show you?" He says. He arises from the piano and makes his way to stand in front of her a foot away.

"Show me how-"She began to ask and he replies as if the answer was simple.

"A kiss."

She knew not of how to respond. She had never kissed a man before… This would be her first kiss. The man offering it was gorgeous and probably every girl's dream man but she knew not if it was right to do this with him. She might've panicked had he had not smiled and spoke.

"The connection will allow me to give you insight into my powers." He comes closer and she looks into his eyes. Did they mirror the desire she suddenly had or were those just his emerald orbs mesmerizing her? He didn't need a verbal response, did he? Apparently not.

With a delicate touch to her chin, which she didn't realize he was close enough to do so, he leaned down to press his lips to hers. . Just before his rose velvet lips touched hers, his hand pressed to her stomach and her heart skipped a beat. When his lips caressed hers, she felt a light grow. Not from him but from inside her. This light showed her visions. They weren't complete but they were so vivid and real.

One flash was of her smiling, riding along someone on her stallion. She seemed joyed. The skies were clear. The next was of a rainy day, she was dancing merrily. Someone picked her up, twirled her and she laughed. The rain drenched her and she looked to her playmate. The vision then flashed to something more intimate before she could get a view. Bodies were entangled and pure pleasure overwhelmed her. She couldn't think straight and her heart raced. She suddenly became breathless but couldn't pull away. Reality and this vision merged as one. Then that vision faded and black enveloped her. A feeling, stronger than anything she had ever felt, came over her. It was sweet, yet bitter, there, yet void and she couldn't pin point just exactly what it was. But suddenly she didn't want to know. This was too strong.

_..Too strong…_

…_too strong…_

…_no..._

She pushed away from a hard chest, reminding her where she was. And yet again, hands held her from falling. Her breath was ragged. She looked into green eyes that she could've sworn showed a hint of shock just like her but it soon turned to his usual look of obedience.

"Are you alright, my lady?" He asks. "Has my insight displeased you?"

She couldn't form words for a moment. She was honestly just trying to form a solid thought but everything was racing. She felt her heart still racing. Then with such ease, Gippal let his hand touch the side of her head. Her mind cleared and she no longer had a feeling of panic. Her heart slowed and she felt so calm. She looked to him and knew she didn't have to ask. It was just another one of his many abilities. This man was so ... intriguing. At that thought she excused herself back to her room. All these abilities, how did he handle them? That was just not something she could get used to…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't really have thoughts on this chapter. I more so want to hear yours. Tell me what you think. R&amp;R<strong>_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	3. Tension?

_**It Started With a Kiss**_

_**There were rules for these things. You never went against the rules. No exceptions. The moment they broke the rules was the moment things would unravel. The moment they broke the rules was the moment they began down a path they had to finish.**_

_**Also a S/O to my very first reviewer and one of my loyal readers miesie-chan. Your ideas in the review for IJB story made me lol.**_

_**Chapter 3: tension?**_

* * *

><p>Rikku was deep in thought as she rode her stallion early next morning. She had not felt like eating so she went out to watch the sunrise without letting the cooks or entourage know. She evening dressed herself and left out quietly. She personally just wanted to be alone. As far as possible. She knew there would be a panic throughout the castle at her absence, but she had no problem venturing out on her own. She wished they would let her more often. Any consequence she will meet, just have to be faced later. Her father will lecture her and she will bat her eyes and he would sigh and give up.<p>

The grounds of the palace were huge. To travel the entire grounds would take maybe a day or two tops. That didn't stop her from wandering far into the woods of the grounds. The trees were tall reaching and lined almost perfectly. She trotted with her stallion as his hooves crunched the debris beneath him. She felt the breeze of the morning caress her skin. She had her hair in a tight ponytail and had put on proper riding attire of slacks, a blouse, and boots. If no one knew her, she could easily pass as a noble person's stable girl. She sighed at the though. How she longed to be a part of a world where her royal duty was nonexistence. Just a taste of it would be enough to last her a lifetime. She felt like a caged bird here and…she felt alone.

Just at that thought, she heard a rustle far off in the forest. It was a loud rustle and…it was coming closer. A thought was that it may be birds but a deepened growl disproved her suspicion. She felt a panic and her gut said run. Run fast and hard, but do not look back. So she turned her horse, which had become spooked by the noise and took off toward the castle. She must have gone pretty far because the tree seemed to flash by her forever. The growl though suddenly turned into a roar and despite her better judgment she looked back.

Hot on her stallions tails, with fangs the size of her entire hand, was a beast she had never seen before in her life; given most of her life was spent inside castle walls and on cleared castle grounds under watchful protection. Now she knew why there was such heavy protection. The beast had broad shoulders and a dash like a lion, the similar appearance of one as well but it was as fast as a cheetah. Its size was as large as her stallion yet its vicious appearance was nowhere near majestic and welcoming. She feared for her life. The beast gained on them and showed pure murder in its eyes. It lashed its claws at the hide of the stallion once and just barely combed the tail. Rikku let out a shriek of fear that echoed through the grounds.

"HELP ME!" She cried out.

Was this how it was to end? Will she really die without truly living?

Rikku's heart ached at the thoughts. And the beast lunged at her horse once more, this time clawing its leg. It tumbled over and she flew from it quite a distance. She expected the beast to sink its claws into her. She faced her death from her sprawled position on the ground to find that was not the case. Her horse lied unharmed, in shock but unharmed, and the beast seemed occupied by an unexpected savior.

She watched in amazement as Gippal, the last person she expected to come, stood against the beast in a test of strengths. The fearsome thing had stood on its hind paws and towered over Gippal. Yet he showed no fear. In fact, as her attention was caught by the horse that had regained composure, raised and ran away, she just barely missed him throw the beast into a nearby tree. She heard a crunch and then the sliding of metal as Gippal unsheathed his sword and thrusts it into the beast's heart. It wailed out in pain and struggled a moment before Gippal dug it deeper and ended the beast. Rikku was awe struck for words and even more surprised at what Gippal did next.

Kneeling by the beast, he places a hand by his sword and pulls it out, whispering "I am sorry our paths crossed in such a manner. May your soul be at rest."

He then raises, sheaths his sword at his side, and comes to hers in a matter of steps.

"Your Ladyship." He says as he comes to her aid, offering a gloved hand. Those were riding gloves, like she wore, but she saw no horse. The realization made her notice her stallion was gone. Worry about many things ran through her mind. She worried about her horse, herself, her consequence. Would another beast appear? Her mind swam.

"My Lady, all is well. Please don't be unsettled. "Gippal speaks to her. His voice somehow calms her. She gives him her hand and begins to stand, only to feel a sudden pain in her right ankle. Before she can wince, though, Gippal has her in his arms bridal style.

"You came to save me." Rikku still couldn't hide her shock.

"I am sorry I did not come earlier. You took off quite suddenly, that even your mind didn't foresee it." Gippal seemed upset at her injury. His face seemed gentle yet saddened somehow.

"Y-you were nearby?"

"I am always nearby." He says to her as if she should have already known this. She looks over his shoulder at the beast.

"That beast was twice your size and so vicious, how did you possibly overpower it? Why did you even attempt to challenge it? That's pure self-immolation." She couldn't fathom that thought crossing anyone's mind to challenge that to save a damsel.

"You are no mere damsel, my lady. You are my whole purpose of being. There was no doubt in my mind that once the beast had threatened your safety, it had to be eradicated. "He told her, looking deeply into her eyes. "Facing it was of no difficulty. I am impeccably stronger than I look; Stronger than the tolerable mortal man."

Rikku looked at him and for the first time since his arrival, she felt completely comfortable around him. It may have been the Hero-effect she was going through, but she didn't wish to leave his arms. He seemed more majestic than when she first saw him. How it was possible, she didn't know. She didn't even blush at the thought. She was so wrapped up into the thought, she hadn't noticed they had reached the clearing and were being approached quickly by 2 guards on horseback.

"Princess, are you harmed? Do you need assistance?" A guard said immediately upon stopping his stead.

"I am fine. I merely injured my ankle. A beast, that I did not recognize, attacked me and my stallion. But it is dead now, thanks to the assistance of Gippal. It lays just a few passes back the way from whence we came. I wish it disposed of immediately." Rikku explains. She watches as one guard, probably the head, orders the other and a second that had arrived to do as Rikku wished.

"May I assist you to the castle? " The guard offered. That meant she would have to leave Gippal's side. She didn't want that.

"No need. I will require you to go fetch my stallion, if you please. He ran off during the attack." She instructs. He complies without question and leaves. Gippal does not acknowledge her thought and continues towards the castle.

She had to assure many of the servants that she was fine, while Gippal said nothing and did nothing but hold her and take her to her bedroom. She could call for a doctor once she was there. After the ordeal of the matter, she only felt safe with Gippal around and she was in her own space. He maneuvered so gracefully and at ease that she didn't even feel the journey to her room. The guards opened the door to her room and Gippal took her to her bed. Setting her down gently, he backs away and stands at attention. She misses the feel of his body immediately but neither she nor he said anything.

"I must once again apologize for your injury, My Lady. I have broken a promise to you; if you see punishment fit I will gladly acquiesce upon your honor." Gippal says without flinching. Rikku looks at him confused. Then she understood. He promised to never let harm befall upon her and she had so easily injured her ankle with him no more than a small distance away; in such a short period of him being around. She shook her head. This was no big matter. She could be quite clumsy at times. None of this accounted to his courage and good meanings. He had saved her life, without a second thought. Nothing could discredit this deed.

"Gippal, there is no need of an apology or punishment upon your part. It is I who should be giving an apology and gratitude." She says. He slightly raises an eyebrow. She didn't understand why. Had he not read her mind?

"I haven't been acting very much like a representative of my country. We are a gracious place and I acted as if I had been burdened with your presence." She began to speak more from a revelation that was oncoming for quite a moment. "When, as you have stated, a being such as yourself is given rarely. For that I am sorry. I promise to treat you with the respect you deserve if you will still have me as your companion."

He smiled so genuinely to her and said "You are forever my master. I have never seen you as less. The graciousness of your words falls humble upon these ears."

She blushes and shifts but the pain from her ankle reminds her of her predicament. She frowned.

"Father will be quite put out at my injury. It's so close to my Coming of Age Ball and I still must practice my dancing. I won't even be able to take my first dance anymore. I will have to tell him when he returns." She frowns. This displeased Gippal.

"My lady, if you will have me, I can mend your injury and The King would never be the wiser of this." He offers. She looks at him confused. How would he do that?

"It will yet again take a simple kiss." The moment Gippal said that, it brought back the visions of what Rikku saw during their last kiss. How could he handle to hold so much? That kiss alone was something a common human would go insane over. And he looked as though nothing bothered him in the world. She looked to him and knew he heard her. Sighing she diverged her eyes to the booted ankle that felt as though it had swollen. She wanted answers.

"You may answer my thoughts…this once." She said.

"The power we hold is quite overwhelming, especially to a human, but being a celestial being, it is not hard to fathom. We are raised to accept and learn to utilize this power. So, although many things are happening right now in me, I can easily focus without stress. Over a century of effort has aided me. "He explains. " And this kiss will be different from the one we shared before."

She decides to trust him and nods. He kneels by her and takes her right calve in hand. Gently he removes her boot. The ankle, that had already begun to swell, is moved to rest in his palm. And she watches as he bends his head to place a kiss on her ankle. Its light and she barely feels pain in her ankle. What she did feel was a tingle. It originated from the places he touched and slowly eased its way up her leg to her knee. She also noticed his skin seamed to gleam. A glow she thought he couldn't make more beautiful emitted from him. And the tingle got stronger. She couldn't take her eyes off him. The glow became brighter and she had to squint. It was like looking at the sun.

But…the sun made her…..light headed….so light….

_Close your eyes._

A voice said in her mind. She found it hard to disobey and deep down knew this voice was Gippal's. The moment her eyes shut she was in a strange state. She knew she was not awake, yet she also felt she was not dreaming. It was as though she were in a realm atmosphere of darkness. She was floating without the ability to move; neither drowning, nor fighting to leave. It was peaceful. Or maybe it was not this tenebrous spread that made her feel at ease. Perhaps the cause came from a mellifluous voice that called to her from a distant place.

'_Open your eyes, My Lady. The brilliance of your orbs is greatly missed by those adept enough to partake upon the opportunity.'_

She couldn't see where the voice was coming from but a small orb of light slowly appeared in front of her. She reached her arm out to it and it got brighter. Just as her fingertips grazed its essence, the darkness began to feel different. She could suddenly feel a ginger touch against her skin. It was odd to feel. As though rubbing silk against something less glossy and plush. She turned into the touch as her mind cleared and found it intoxicating. Her eyes fluttered open and came to focus on a site she has more than once found breathtaking.

"Gippal..." She whispered, not knowing why but questioning what had happened.

"Am I still allowed to answer your thoughts? Or would you rather I stay to your original request?"

She doesn't quite register his question at first. She instead takes in her surroundings. It seems to be she was moved to lie in bed. The room was a bit tinged in orange hues, indicating the day was coming to an end. She shifted on the comforter and found she was no longer wearing her chaps and blouse, but rather clad in an evening gown. Not one of any fancy matters but a common one among her things. She usually wore this when she was just walking amongst the castle. How had she changed? She looked to Gippal. He waited patiently for her.

"You may." She said unsure. He brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I have healed your ankle and in doing so you lapsed into a stasis like state. It is nonthreatening due to the fact that I am the one who put you into it. It is often used by Sires to sustain the minds of those we use our more advanced powers on." He explained. She digested the information and like always she only had more questions. He had so many powers and abilities.

"A…A sire has so many abilities. Just what exactly is your purpose if you can do anything?"

"Well, I can't do just anything but it is a vast of things that isn't beyond my capabilities. As I have said, I have had years of training and with it, a plethora of knowledge and skills." He said. Something in the way he spoke made her heart beat a bit faster.

"So…" She swallowed. "What exactly are Sires used for…mainly?"

It didn't take him even a moment of hesitation to answer. "Sexual pleasure."

Th-Thump. Her heart slowed but to a heavy beat.

He continued. "The Sire is a much desired being; and for good cause. No human can compare to the experience with a Sire. It is not necessarily that they do not hone the skill, because I'm sure there are Casanovas who can make any woman bend to their will once they've bedded them. Yet even those men lack what a sire has. "

"Do you have a magic…..extremity?" She asked. So innocently it was funny. He chuckled at her question and how she had a problem mentioning his 'extremity' as if it were taboo.

"My 'extremity' is of no magical means, but it is yours to do with as you will. So please do not feel uneasy to speak about it." He says, "The difference we have only happens with our masters. And it is an incomparable sensation brought upon by the contact of our skin."

"So your skin is magic?"

"My Lady, please, don't believe everything is magic." He chuckles. She blushes "But if that is how you would put it then yes. Only, it is this way when in contact with yours. You are what makes it…magic. No one else."

Before she could ask what he meant, his hand could be felt at her ankle, sliding along the smoothness of her skin. Electricity erupted wherever his hand met her leg. It was like static and she began to see that slight glow once more. She didn't know if he would go any further but she needn't worry. He took his hand away.

"But you may see that when you are ready." He told her. He smiled at her contently and she felt her heart flutter. He was a dream. There was something that was drawing her to him but she didn't know what or why. He broke the silence.

"Shall we dance?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"You have been asleep for quite a few hours and have missed your dance instructor. I can serve as one to replace the session you missed because of my powers. I promise to have you ready to take your first dance come your ball. The nobles and royals will dazzle not only at your beauty but your graceful skill." He spoke in such an enticing way that her heart begged her to say yes.

"I am not dressed to dance at this hour." She told him. They both knew it was a simple attempt to make excuses.

"You need not be. We can dance here. Your room is more than spacious enough. " He said rising from the bed. He offered her hand, which she slowly took. He slowly walked her to the middle of her bedroom, his hand still having that static on her skin. She couldn't take her eyes from his.

"And for the lack music?" She challenged.

He smiled. "What lack is that, your majesty?"

And probably as cleverly as he had planned, the softest melody embraced her. It was …the lullaby Gippal had hummed the first night and played the second. It sounded as though a small orchestra was in the room with them as he took his slight bow to her.

He up righted and took form as she accustomed herself to him as she had been taught to. They slowly began to waltz. Maybe she should have been focused on the steps they were taking but she couldn't seem to focus on more than him. They glided as though their feet were never on the ground; twirling and spinning on the sweet notes of the melody. Nothing could intrude this moment. Nothing could break this moment. This dance only further showed her just how special he was. And it dawned on her, with him she could do anything. Never had she had felt this free. Nothing held her back.

Nothing held her back… She could….go anywhere. Do anything. Be anyone. Suddenly she saw the world that was once so far away, at the tips of her fingertips. And it was all thanks to him….

'Thank you…' She thought. Suddenly the rules were nonexistent.

"You're quite welcome" He whispered to her as he twirled her, but what he failed to say was that there were rules. And neither of them could do anything to go around these certain rules. It was just a matter of when a certain Sire would let a certain Albhed Princess know.

There were rules….and you never broke the rules.

…_ever…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo that's chapter 3. I enjoyed showing more of the numerous abilities of the Sire. I know many still want the bio of a Sire and the rules but until then how about we hear some of your ideas? What do you think the rules are? I'll only say that there are 4 rules. That's it.. lol So yeah, <strong>_

_**What do you think the four rules are?**_

_**How do you feel about Rikku's change of heart and how do you feel about Gippal's character in this fic? **_

_**R&R until next chap. **_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	4. Bring On The Night

_**It Started With a Kiss**_

_**There were rules for these things. You never went against the rules. No exceptions. The moment they broke the rules was the moment things would unravel. The moment they broke the rules was the moment they began down a path they had to finish.**_

_**Chapter 4: Bring on the night**_

* * *

><p><em>Uneasy.<em>

_Nervous._

_About to explode from anxiety._

That's all Rikku could think to describe how she felt right now. Tonight was _The_ night. This was the night she would be recognized by her people as a woman. It happened to every royal princess before her. Every royal was soon to arrive. Her mother and father had returned from their trip for this. On the eve of your 18th birthday a celebration is thrown in your name where all nobles and royals looked on as you entered for the first time into the court you shall rule as a respected woman. Also to happen that night was her first dance. To this date she had been allowed to dance with noble's sons who had asked her father or mother. But tonight she came out from the shadow of her father and gained freedom to choose who she wished to dance with. She got choice and respect…but this freedom didn't come close to neither what Gippal offered her nor what he gave her.

Since the day Gippal saved her, she had kept her word to treating him more as a companion. They had danced nearly every night since then and in those hours, she felt like they talked about everything. He had so many interesting things to say about culture and sights he's seen. She could be dazzled in his conversation for hours. And as the moon became high in the sky and her body began to become drowsy, he would walk her to her room. When she'd lay down to sleep, she could hear in her mind the lullaby he had played for her many times. Her mind became at ease instantly and she succumbed to slumber. And each night her dreams would hold that dream she held the night she found him in the piano room. Only at the end of the dream she would always see him in the distance, holding his hand out to her. One thing that bothered her though was she was never able to reach him before she awoke. She was always running to him, tripping, and then running again. Each time it was as though he got further.

She deducted that that was why she was in his company so often during the day. She asked him to join her in her activities and walk with her among the grounds. He would read her poetry and play the piano for her. She even enjoyed him during her meals; though he rarely ate. Yet her favorite moment had to be the yesterday's noon when she had taken a break from her final studies. She didn't quite feel like lunch or doing anything so she and Gippal found solace under the shade of a Montezuma Cypress Tule Tree that had been on the land for nearly 2 centuries. Gippal let her rest her head on his lap as he stroked her hair. She sighed contently and they talked calmly. Guards loomed in the far distance, keeping keen watch. They had since she encountered that beast. But Gippal told her stories he had read and then suddenly a question popped in her mind. She asked if he truly enjoyed her company. He said,

"_Being by you is like a man who has been in the desert for years finally finding water. Before you were born, I was that dehydrated man, but now that you're here, I wish every day to swim in your presence." His words were so genuine and true. She felt it._

"_So….if ever we were forced apart…"_

"_It would only make me desire to be with you. And I would fight to be by your side if ever you desired me there. I would never cease."_

"_So if I summoned for you….even in the midst of the impossible…"_

"_I would always come. Nothing could keep me from you." He promised. And although she knew the answer, somehow his pledging it made her heart flutter. _

And the fluttering had yet to cease. So as she stood behind the large two mahogany door encrusted with gold, awaiting to make her entrance, she only had one person on her mind. She had wished he were there to escort her into this large extravaganza but this was something she had to do on her own. So with every Regal fiber in her being , she assumed her stance and watched the door open. The room quieted to silence that a soulful bird wouldn't dare to interrupt. She entered and it seemed like millions in the room, yet as she looked to the bottom of the grand stair case, one pair of eyes caught her full attention.

_You look breathtaking._

His voice in her head seemed like their own little secret these past few days.

She descended as gracefully as she was taught. Took hold of the hand of the Count appointed to her entrance. She would be in the hands of only a few gentlemen this evening. As appointed by her father but the moment she was waiting for was her first dance. She ,as a now officially recognize and respected young woman, would be allowed to choose her first dance suitor for the night. This symbolized all she had accomplished and the trust the royal family had in her decisions. So it was the moment she anticipated the most.

As the nght progressed her mind never wandered from it. Every face she saw , every man she met, she determined whether they would be the right choice for her dance. No one stood out to her. No one seemed right. She sat at her seat next to her father and mother's thrown, and worried. If she chose no one, it would be outrage. If she chose the wrong person, it would be a shame to her family. She tried to hide the strain in her face as she sipped the wine handed to her by a servant. But then the clock struck midnight and she knew the time had come.

In the stories she had heard as a babe, the magic ended when it struck midnight. The princess ran away and returned to normal. And at that moment, that's what she felt like doing. The music stopped. Everyone's eyes turned to her and her father stood. She hesitantly took her father's hand and let her emerald gown fall in place to the floor. Her satin slippers felt like bricks as she tried to get her feet to move. She hadn't chosen a suitor. She hadn't found one. Not one. She would shame her family…. Her throat clenched as her father let her hand go. No remedy could fix this pain in her stomach of failure.

So as she came to place in the center of the marble ballroom floor, her voice braced to speak and announce the news. Then she spotted him. Gippal. Standing in the middle of a group to the back…the ballroom lights made him look some kind of different. He had on his usual outfit. Blouse and chaps but he dawned some kind of jeweled pendant. She hadn't noticed it until the sunlight hit it. His hair pulled back in a sharp ponytail , he looked stunning not even dressed like some of the others in the room. And it came to her. She saw it register on his face as soon as she thought.

_Gippal, come to me. _

Her voice begged. Something she hadn't done since she was a child. And that was to her father. Only once. She had begged to attend a tea with her mother, and he had told her begging was very unbecoming of a royal.

_I hear no begging in your voice, My Lady. _

_Then come to me. _

This choice would cause a social blunder. No princess has chosen a Sire at her Becoming.

This made Rikku think. No princess had done what she wills to do…the people would speak of it across the country. How it would be received, she could only begin to imagine. But this….this was her chance to begin her true freedom. Reign in the shadows of her ancestors…or prepare the Albhedia for …her reign?

"Princess?"

Rikku's thought is interjected by her father's voice. He urged her on.

She swallowed one final time then turned to her court. No words needed to be spoken as she let her well-manicured hand reach out. No one knew to whom until Gippal emerged from the crowd. Silence that had been traditional was compromised now as he approached her. Whispers could be heard.

As he bowed before her and grazed his lips against the back of her hand, she had made her own decision and had truly gotten a taste of the freedom she was entitled to as a woman. Yet she also felt this tinged feeling deep within…..heavy responsibility.

"Your dance of choice, My Lady?" Gippal asked as he stood.

She brushed off the last feeling to the back of her mind and smiled. She would enjoy this night…fully.

"The princess desires to dance Avaulta !" Gippal announced with a just as happy grin to the court. It is not a common dance for The Becoming, but a well enjoyed one when danced.

The music began and smiles formed in the crowd as the pair danced. They would take 2 steps left and a fierce clap, then the same to the right. They would meet in the middle, turn by right then separate; and repeated. They'd meet, turn by left and separate. The crowd enjoyed, evident by the rhythmic clap that kept to the beat. And then he would take lead. They would dance 5 steps left and then to the right. What really made the crowd cheer was when he vaulted her into the air and set her down just as easily. She couldn't help but laugh joyously as she backed away and honoured.

'_This dance was not so dreadful after all '_, she thought and Gippal responded by vaulting her once more. And soon the crowd joined in the dance.

Soon the becoming dance merged into a normal celebration, and the royals rejoiced in merriment over her becoming of a woman. Rikku actually found herself smiling and laughing. But it was due to a well clad Sire who never left her side.

"We mustn't sneak off so swiftly. " Rikku giggled as Gippal took her hand and led out the side doors to the crisp night air. The music seemed muffled by the purity of this night. The moon and stars illuminated the lush grounds of the palace.

"Had we not, I feared they might've desired our dance to display all evening." Gippal responded. He brought her to a more secluded area of the outdoor patio where they were hidden from the eyes of anyone who may not have been wrapped up in celebration. It was a sweet nook nestled by the rose vines and a lovely sculpted fountain.

He released her hand and let her take in the peaceful surroundings. She walked up to the rose vines and let her hand thumb the petals. She couldn't decipher the feel of her fingers from the feel of the silky petals. The thorns kept her from picking them with ease as a child; still do.

"And what a display it was. I would joyfully give another should it please them. "She said.

" And I would willingly accompany should it please you. For that smile would be enough of an award a thousand times over." Gippal came up behind her and plucked a rose off for her, stem still intact. Its vibrant red hue illuminated in the moonlight.

"You shamelessly flatter; Silver tongues can do well only in a room of heartless politics or heartbroken maidens." She replies . She let the perfume of the rose fill her nostrils with a quick inhale, as she moves to take a seat on the fountain

"For which you are neither, Your Majesty. " He insists.

For a moment Rikku let her mind wander. That feeling from earlier returned. She had finally pinned down what it was and its cause: Pressure for having the whole security of her people on her shoulders. Suddenly the night felt heavy on her psych. Her mind raced with what she could only imagine to expect in this upcoming few years.

A masculine hand came to caress her elbow, only then did she realize Gippal had taken a seat next to her.

"Do not let the worries of tomorrow sour your good mood." He advised her.

"How can one not ponder tomorrow when, as a royal, that is all I am given to ponder?" She sighs, looking down. A deep gut feeling almost forced a tear from her eye.

Gippal's hand comes up and wipes the tear before it escapes more than a centimeter.

"Don't let it sullen a rare and gorgeous face such as yours, My Grace. Merely ponder… more pleasant things." She didn't get a chance to respond as his hand caressed the side of her face, smoothly moving down to her chin, and turning her to face him.

She cautiously watched him through partially closed lids, remembering what happened last time. But something about this felt different. He wasn't showing her anything, confirmed when his lips touched hers.

Something in her…deep down broke in a way. One moment it was and innocent kiss. The next a heat built up in her that couldn't be controlled. Her hands trailed, quite inappropriately for a princess, up his chaps to his blouse. He caressed her midsection , keeping mind not to go any lower for her and the royal family's dignity. But Rikku wasn't quite paying attention to that. No, she wasn't paying attention to it at all.

She almost let go, that tingling burn in between their skin making everything about him so enticing. Almost….

She would have had it not been for a Gippal's sudden jerk. It frightened her, the switch from being caressed to his frigid state. She slowly parted from his lips only a few inches to see why. A expertly sharpened steel-tipped arrow aimed right for her face was caught in his grasp. A shriek of fear shot through her. She felt numb yet she found herself fall from the fountain's perch.

But that was soon replaced with a different feeling when something heavy and large and mass feel with a loud thump beside her. She somehow managed to move her muscles and began to turn her head.

A voice in her mind, mystical, warned "Don't look. "

But it was too late. When she peered at what had fallen beside her, a scream of pure horror that could've reached miles, left her. A guard came running out, had gone in to give Rikku and Gippal privacy, and saw the chaos.

"DRA BNEHLACC RYC PAAH YDDYLGAT! DRA BNEHLACC!"

The guard's shouts didn't get through to Rikku, nor did the hands that brought her off the ground. In fact , everything going on seemed a blur. The nobles' yells. The ladies in waiting that escorted her with the guards to her chambers. None of it registered. She hadn't even realized she had gotten the dead's guards blood on her lovely gown.

Rikku didn't come to for a while. Only a single voice was finally able to break through her discombobulated state. And at first she didn't understand it even.

She looked about her surroundings and took in what has occurred. She was in her chambers. On a chair by her balcony door, which was locked securely as far as she could tell. Her gown had been changed into a night gown, she could tell by the lighter material. The noise from outside told her a search had still been in 1rogress for the assassin who tried to kill her.

That dreadful feeling returned. But she didn't have time to linger on it as a voice reac2ed her once more.

"My Lady, can you hear me?"

"Gippal?" She spoke aloud ,although the voice as in her mind.

"I am being barred from your presence by your guards. May I come to you?"

She arose. The sound of Gippal near her felt just right at this moment. Her feet were uncovered, and the cold marble floors stung but she cared not as she came to the door. The guards almost jumped when she opened them.

"Princess, is there something the matter?" A guard said approaching the door. She simply held her hand up to cease his words. She didn't wish to speak with anyone but Gippal. He stood diligently poised a few feet away in the hallway. She opened her door a tad wider and beckoned him with her same outstretched hand. But the guard, extended his sword in front of Gippal.

"That is unwise , Princess. By the King's orders, we are to allow no one into your room until the assassin is found or the premises is secured."

Rikku rolled her eyes. She longed for Gippal….

And like that Gippal spoke up.

"Kind Knight…" Gippal spoke. The guard looked to him. He had a strange glow to his eye….or maybe it was just Rikku that saw it. "If my lady desires my presence, it is most unwise to bar it from her."

The guard slowly withdraws his sword, his words studdering out "S-sorry. M-my apologies, P-Princess."

Gippal does a courteous nod to the guard before proceeding in.

Rikku walks back into the middle of her room , her hands clasping her gown gently. She hears him close the door behind him. She doesn't kno how many steps he takes but suddenly his voice is right by her ear…and not in her head.

"All you need do is desire it, and it is yours."

"How do you know I am desiring something at this moment, ser?" She coyly asks.

His hand comes up to brush the hair from her neck, that had been released from that head aching bun by her chambermaids. His touch sends chills down her spine, but it's the soft embrace of his lips that does much more.

"Your body tells me all your mouth refuses to murmur." He whispers to her.

She tries to hide a shudder.

"Please allow me to answer your body's call…..Do what I've been yearning to do for….heavens only know how long." He sounds….like his breathing his labored. Rikku didn't understand. He sounded as though he ached-

"I do ache." He says. His tongue grazes the shell of her ear. This time a shudder does escape her.

His hands take hold of her waist and turn her to face him. She feels so….open….vulnerable.

"I …" Her routine told her to say this was not how a lady, a princess at that, acted. But the words couldn't come. Instead she said " I have never been with a man in ….any manner."

Gippal suddenly begins to glow a strange tone. She can….hear….a melody….but it wasn't coming from him….She heard it in her mind.

"I…shouldn't…."

Gippal leans in and kisses her neck. Slowly trailing them down to her bosom. Rikku gasps at the sensation of his breath on her skin. It burned…but it a good way.

"Please…..its calling to me in the sweetest melody….even a nightingale couldn't mimic." He pleads. She notices he begins to walk her backwards, her gown slowly rising. Her mind didn't allow her to wonder where nor did it try but she had an idea when she bumped into her Queen sized Canopy bed. The silk quilts cooling her bare calves.

"Were …you not the one who told me, begging is quite unbecoming?" She said but it ended in a surprised tone when he put his hands behind her knees and lifter her onto the royally high bed.

"Those were not my words, although they were true….but I cannot help it, my lady." He says. He climbs onto the bed , like a predator over its prey.

"I mean to cause no harm….just immense pleasure." His kisses continue after that and Rikku can barely keep up .

He was in midst of disrobing her when a strange feeling came over her. It was like she could no longer feel, nor see…she became drowsy. Was this Gippal's work? What was he doing?

_…This is not the doing of your Sire…_

_She suddenly finds herself in this dream…forest of some sort. It is different from the one she first dreamed of…but similar in a way. She sees a light ahead, but doesn't run toward it._

_"Who are you?"_

_…..This attempt on your life tonight will not be the last…_

_"What do you mean? Who are you?"_

_….The attempts will continue….and they won't stop at you…. Your kingdom will suffer…many will die…_

_"You threaten my kingdom? I demand you reveal yourself!"_

_….The answers you seek, and even ones you do not, await you beyond The Veil…._

_"I do not seek answers and I will not seek this 'veil'"Rikku yells to the voice._

_…..Then see what awaits…._

_A flash turns Rikku's darkened forest into a terrible scene. She was standing at the palace's front gates. The skies were darkened with black smoke and deep amber hues. She smelled….death. Bodies lay all around her, blood soiled the once lush green terrain. Screams…cries filled the thick air…_

_Her beautiful kingdom, her people, was gone…_

_….This awaits you….your kingdom…._

_"But why…?" Rikku asked as she looked around._

_….. Because his heart is a dangerous thing…_

_"His….Who's?" She was so confused. Too in shock at the sight she as seeing. Then the front doors, once a pristine white Birchwood and gold, opened to reveal an image that horrified Rikku to the bone._

_Gippal stood there in a disheveled demeanor, his wounds apparent of a great battle. But it was what he held in his arms…. A bloodied, lifeless body with blonde hair._

_"That's…" She couldn't even say the words._

_…You…..This is your future…an inevitable one if you do not cross 'the veil'…_

_The voice is suddenly fuzzier as she can only focus on the figure and its face. Gippal's angelic manner seemed….odd now. How could he be blood soaked and still have such eyes. Ones that had a strange glint to them. Despair?_

_..My….lady…_

_The dream Gippal's voice seems so far away. But oddly it wasn't from his mouth. Its like he looked at her, but didn't see her._

_My Lady….can you hear me?..._

_This voice was closer. But something told her to run._

_…. What is keeping you from me?..._

_She turned to run and suddenly the world behind her was falling into darkness. There was no where to go._

_…He will ….leave you….._

_…Who is this voice?...You intrude into my master's mind…._

_…..He will…..kill you…._

_Release her!..._

_….He is…. Your end…._

_Rikku couldn't think. There were too many voices in her head. Too many sights. This was all too much. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to end. She wanted them to…._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Another flash and Rikku opens her eyes with a start to find the gore scene gone. She is in her bed and …Gippal is staring at her cautiously. She probably had the same stare only with a threatening hint to it.

She spoke before he could even mutter a word from his deadly lips.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

He begins to speak but she feels it is a lie.

"I will not hesitate to have you locked in the dungeon if you lie to me." She threatened. She grabbed her robe, realizing her state of undress.

His eyes softened.

"I am your Sire, Master. Born and sworn to protect and serve only you. I want nothing from you. I only wish to give you all I can."

His words sound so sincere but after her night and that…dream, she didn't really trust anything right now.

"I do not know what has shaken your faith in me, My Lady, but I swear to you nothing has changed. I am still the same companion you have kept by your side since we met that night." He promises. But she isn't quite convinced.

He said only he was connected to her mind, yet another …voice reached her. Showed her things.

"I do not know what or who that was but I promise to you as your Sire , I will find them and erect the punishment you see fit for violating your inner sanctum." He tells her. He begins to move closer on the bed but Rikku flinched at his sudden movement, so he ceased.

"Please do not fear me….I mean no harm…." His voice sounds hurt. It does something to Rikku. Magic?

"Tis not magic, my lady." He begs. " Tis is my sincerity. "

Sincerity ,sure….right before he kills her.

"Why….would you think that? What did you see?"

What she saw…..needed answers. Now.

"I can find the answers you seek, if you so desire it." Gippal vowed.

She didn't want anything from him.

"The only thing I desire is you away from my presence." She spoke. He didn't get to respond, nor did he try. He diligently bowed and turned, Rikku felt a pang in her heart but didn't understand why. Nor did she care.

She should've stuck with her first thought when they first met. This strange being was not meant for a princess. And apparently he was something to watch closely. Very closely.

The night air hit virgin skin as a fire would. A cool burn that even a cloak was hard to keep out. Rikku was used to the warm satin sheets at this time of the hour. But that was her old life….before Gippal. She didn't even want to hear that name right now. She was too busy scaling a wall and hiding in topiary to worry about him right now. The search since her attempted assassination had since died down, at the assumption that the premises were secure. But there was no doubt in her mind, when the chambermaids came for her in the morning , the entire castle would go into mayhem to find she were gone.

She prayed to the Gods that her mother did not worry too much and her father would trust by her note that she was alright. It was a simple note. One that spoke all they needed to know and her only purpose in life right now.

_I wish to find answers these palace walls could never give me. I will be long gone by the time of your reading this, but do not fret for your little Princess. I am a woman now. And I do not plan to return until I find just what that means in my life. _

_ -Yours Ever-Truly _

_ Princess Rikku_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, I know it's been eons since I last posted but I have been working on my stories. Promise. I lost my USB Drive and I'm still looking. It has my IJB update and CAROT updates. So let's all hope I find it or I'll have to start from scratch…DUN DUN DUN! Luckily this chapter is up and I can start the next. This may not make sense now but the plot has to thicken in order for it to get really good. Hehe. I know many may be upset about that little RikkuSire-Gippal tease. So tell me your thoughts. What exactly is so dangerous about Gippal's heart? And is that vision really the future? Can it be changed? And what about the rules? Have some already been broken?_**

**_Let me know how you feel about the other stories as well. Haven't read them? Go read them. I appreciate all the support from my faithful readers!_**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Ayata-Ayumi_**


	5. Journey's Beginning

_**It Started With a Kiss**_

_**There were rules for these things. You never went against the rules. No exceptions. The moment they broke the rules was the moment things would unravel. The moment they broke the rules was the moment they began down a path they had to finish.**_

_**Also a S/O to my loyal readers. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I have not given up on my stories. Life just slows down the uploads. **_

_**Chapter 5: Journey's Beginning**_

* * *

><p>Her breath was a mist in this cold night. The forest leaves bristled with every step she took. Yet her motion dare not steady. It was a strange compelling force that made her move on. Past her village, even when the palace bells were sounded. Past the resting rocks near the gate to the borders. But she did still for one moment. To look back at her kingdom, the one whom she loved so dearly and feared for more than her own life. Was this really what had to be done?<p>

"I vowed from birth to take this land and protect it in any way that I can… It is an oath within my blood." She whispered to herself. Yet her heart compelled her to go back. At least to hug her mother goodbye. For she did not know where this journey would lead her or if she would return in well health.

She, when first step across the border came, did not know where to begin her quest. Then the voice from her vision came to her.

'…_The answers you seek, and even ones you do not, await you beyond The Veil…'_

The Veil was something she had never heard of… no one she knows has heard of it. Not even the castle's philosopher. But…

"Maybe The Aria would know about it. She had to. But no one got into Macalania Forest to see the Aria so easy. There had to be…someway."

_...There are boatmen at the moon flow….they will take you to the edge of the Macalania River…_

This new voice invaded her head once more. She hated the privacy invasion but it was well needed advice. Albhedia's border was nearby Djose. So it was about half a days' journey by foot to the moon flow. She needed to hurry to the border before it was locked down by the guards. This whole country would be in disarray and she mentally apologized but this was a selfish thing she had to do for her people.

-0-0-0-0-

A few hours of walking later, Rikku was tired and her robe was fifthly form the brush of the woods. She had been used to exercise but this was out of her royal regiment. She needed to find a place to rest immediately or she'd faint where she stood. She had seen a glow in the woods from atop a hill earlier and had since been following it. Luckily for her, it turned out to be an inn of some sort.

'The Cozy Courtesan.' She read the sign above the oak door. Seemed quite the peculiar name for the inn but she had no other options. Plus that must mean there would be some sort of comfortable lodging for her to acquire. She just hoped the establishment was not as wretched as the door appeared.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted by warmth, jolly tavern music and a sight that was unfamiliar to her. Men were singing songs with huge cups of brown fluids and women were on the counters or on the men's laps giggling and dancing. But ladies did not dress the way these women were dressed. At least not the ones who were usually in her presence. Their bosoms seemed…. Flamboyant and full. Their clothes quite revealing and the men fell all over them.

'What was this place?' She wondered. But she knew she couldn't walk any further so this is where she had to stay. She scanned the room, as much as possible in this packed environment, to find a merchant or hostess. She spotted a man behind the counter and went to speak with him.

'Pardon me." She said politely as she could over the loud bustle of the room. He didn't hear her.

"PARDON ME, SIR!" She repeated louder. It did the trick. He grinned at her, he dirty demeanor giving off a creepy vibe.

"Ye look a new face round these ways. What'cha want, green eyes? "The man spoke with a thick peasant accent.

"I require a lodging for the evening." She says

"Lodgin'? Ye mean a cot? We ain't got them kind round here for lonely kinds. 'Specially not scattered women folk without a keeper" He says in the rudest way Rikku had ever been spoken to. She gasped with surprise.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Have you no knowledge of how to treat a customer yet alone a lady of my kind?" Rikku retorts almost forgetting she couldn't give up her identity. The man gives her a glare then turns his back to tend to a muscular man at the other end of the bar.

"Ya want to bunk with me, pretty rear?" A menacing voice comes from behind her, followed by a hand on her rear end in an aggressive and intrusive way. She squeaked with surprise and as a reflex swung behind her to slap the assailant. The person barely budged. To her dismay.

"OH FELLAS!" The large brute with a rugged look and putrid smell yelled to the bar. "We got us a live one tonight!"

The room erupted with laughs and cheers. Another large man, brunette and slightly more revolting, spoke up. "We can change that now, huh blokes. Have this lil chippy singing our tune and mo'"

"I am no chippy, sir!" Rikku rebuts. "And I will be singing no tune of any sort. Now if you would move aside, I will be on with my business."

"Now where'd a pretty little whore like ye learn to speak like tha'?" One chuckled.

"We ya business now tramp." The first said and then everything suddenly changed. Not only did his hand return but another went to grab her robe and another grabbed her wrist. She was thrown against the counter top and pinned down. She was just about to cry out with the pressure released. Just as soon as it happened, the men were gone. Replaced with loud crashes and screams. She slid to the floor, pain from her wrist causing her to clasp it tightly. And just barely caught glimpse of what had conspired in her favor.

There, just like he always promised to be, was Gippal. Protecting her. He had one man, like the beast he had fought in the woods, against the wall as he stepped on the other brute's chest. Gippal seemed less bulky in comparison to the two larger men but both men struggled against his hold (to little prevail). It was as though they weighed nothing to him. Rikku could've sworn she saw an aura around him… only it wasn't the gentle angelic aura she saw that first morning. It seemed… sterner. Warning almost. The room had silenced as the men who were once occupied with drinks and women, stood in a threatening manner. But that didn't deter Gippal.

"I do not wish to fight, but these men have threatened what is dearest to me. If you want their fate by continuing this nonsense assault, then I will comply. But be wise and use your eyes to see what I am capable of." Gippal spoke without blinking or turning directly to the men. He simply looked over his shoulder at them.

"We ain't afraid of no bitch and her lacky. Ye aint gonna come in here and ruin a good time." The rude merchant from earlier said brandishing a large machete he must've had behind the bar.

"Yeah! And when we're done with yer tail, we'll have hers." Another came up with a long sword or iron and steel. It looked well used, shown by the stains still on it. Rikku's heart raced.

'_My lady, move to the back door quickly. It is behind the staircase to your right.'_ Gippal spoke to her, the way he and her only could.

And she didn't hesitate to listen. While she worried for Gippal, she knew better than to let her pure mind see this gore that would come. She crawled quickly to the door and snuck out to the back of the tavern. No sooner did the door close behind her did she hear much screams, yells and crashes. The thought made her shudder away and move to the forest. The trees offered a welcome night cover that she gladly hid in. She only prayed that it was Gippal who walked out that door and not a bloodied brute from that treacherous place. But to be safe, she went deeper. And as she thought about it…

Gippal had followed her, disobeying her. And she still was not sure who to trust. This new being that has come into her life with magic powers and intrusive ways or that vision and the voice in it. Why had she been so happy to see him? He was no better than those men in there, maybe deadlier. She should use this chance to get away. She backed further into the forest.

Then a voice in her head said 'Run…. Run away'

And it seemed as if she wasn't even able to act on her own accord. Her feet took off into the forest faster than she had ever ran. Her aching limbs had no say. Her rigid breath had no say. The trees blew past in a dark brown and winded haze. She suddenly realizes, she couldn't stop if she wanted to. She willed to grab a passing branch but had no chance in even moving her arm.

'Stop…. Stop' She begged her body but nothing changed. Then…. Something in her cried out for the very being she ran from not long ago.

'Gippal...' She was unsure at first when she called. She had left him in a room full of drunken brutes with murder in their eyes. But as she peered out and saw a large darken gap coming, she cried out openly with all her might.

"Gippal help me!" She cried out. And just as her first foot left what was left of the ground, two masculine arms encircled her waist and with an oomph, she and the individual holding her went tumbling over the darkened cliff.

-0-0-0-

It was dark and damp. The air smelled of moss, wet woodland and a tinge of swamp. Yet a soothing rock made it hard for Rikku's eyes to open. It wasn't until she remembered what had conspired that she startled awake. She looked at her surroundings in a distorted manner but found no one but Gippal in what appeared to be a carriage or carrier of some sort.

"I am happy to see you awake, My Lady." Gippal said. His voice seemed odd. She caught onto that. But she didn't know why. She sat up where she sat to see there were crossing a very luminous river and … a strange tail of some sort was following them.

"…. "She said nothing. Too confused maybe, or she may have been getting her bearings.

"What happened?" She finally asked.

"The former intruder broke into your mind again… You were under a control I couldn't break. Running off a cliff. I was able to intercept you just in time but when we landed, you hit your head pretty hard. My apologies." Gippal explained.

Rikku was still taking in the surroundings but a pain on the back of her head told her what he said was true. She looked down at herself and her cloak and dress was dirty and tattered. No state for a princess but she supposed she was no longer a princess, more like a runaway.

She knew Gippal was listening to her mind. Which probed another question.

"You said you were the only one who could reach my mind….. "

"I don't know, My Lady." Gippal admits. He already knew her question. "I will rectify this. But I believe it could be because our bond is not completely cemented as of yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Sexually, you have not had me. I have not served you fully. So there may be gaps to play into…" Gippal explains. "I was never taught about this in depth as Sires don't usually have to wait long to be…. Used."

"I have told you why this will not occur, and I shall not explain myself again." She looks away, hiding her blush. She could not deny the thought had come into her mind. And yet, she was so close only the other night.

This being was dangerous.

"I am of no danger to you. Only your most humble servant." He stated. "One who only wishes to protect you, from any danger?"

"And if that danger is you?" She retorts, looking from the corner of her eye.

"I would never be-"

"But if you are? " Images of the vivid dream flash in her mind. The blood, her bloodied corpse in his arms. "If you are my undoing? What would you do this, Sire?"

For a moment, a tinge of something glints in his eye. Sadness…. Hurt… but he concealed it well.

"Then I would protect you…. "

"How? By killing yourself?!" She laughs cynically at him. "Do not take me for a fool, Gippal."

"I take you for nothing of the sorts. You are Princess of Albhedia. You were raised in no sense."

"Then how would you protect me?! " Her temper flares for a moment, her lady demeanor fleeting. "Am I to watch you drown or jump from a cliff in belief that I am safe?"

He looks away. He didn't qualm her temper.

"I once told you anything you truly desire, I will do. Do you remember?" He says.

She listens. Recalling the night in the piano room quite well.

"There are only few rules to having a sire." He tells her.

"Which are?" She continues him. She did not want to let on her eagerness to hear this rules or her interest in what he has to say.

"I may never harm you." She knew that one.

"I may never betray you." That was a given he was losing her interest.

"Only you hold my heart. And only you may have me."

"Do get to something I do not know, I grow tiresome of your avoidance. Answer my question, or do not speak."

"Only you can be my demise." He says it so directly. Bluntly. The words shock her. But more so angers her. She turns it on to him.

"Say what you mean clearly, I will not tolerate these word games any longer!" She stands in the carriage, swaying uneasily but determined in her manner.

"No blade can kill me, unless in the hands of you. No fire may burn. No fist may bruise me. No air taken from my lungs. Unless it is by your hands." He stands with her.

"Why do you tell me this?" She says between gritted teeth. Her stomach curled, tears burned my eyes. "So it must be my hands your blood dirties?"

Gippal pulls his blouse from his shoulder revealing scratches on his shoulder. They had yet to heal.

"Your hands dug into me as we fell over the cliff…. I hit every rock and branch as we descended but it was only your scratch that harmed me. Your fear… your hands." His voice is strong. But he meant no ill.

She looked at the marks on his perfect skin. The 4 small trails looking so out of place.

"Such a strong being…." She whispers. Her hands trembled with fear. This was not something her shattered nerves could handle.

"With such a strong weakness." He finishes for her. "The closer you come to death, the stronger you become. If I was to be your threat, my strength against you is nothing. My powers against you are nothing."

She had not noticed the sudden halt of the swaying until a groan came and the carriage rocked violently. Her footing slipped and she slipped into the arms of Gippal. She looked up to him, her hands still trembling and he gazed back saying nothing. He knew this was not something he could calm her about. This could not be changed.

-0-0-0-0-

Rikku waited in silence with her face cloaked as she waited for Gippal to pay the Shoopuf driver. Her hands seemed so much more…. Detesting. She felt the need to scrub them. Going to the edge of the moon flow and rinsing them in the cool liquid. It seemed as if she saw the stain of blood on her hand. She suddenly scrubbed harder and harder. Not seeing it go away. She would not have ceased had it not been for two masculine hands taking hold of hers.

"There is nothing there, your Highness." He whispers close to her ear so that she was the only to have heard him. "There is nothing there."

She stands with him, looking once more into those green orbs that took hold of her when they first met. Drawing back her hands, she said nothing. She said nothing and simply walked on the dirt road that lied ahead. She had nothing to say to these rules. Yet, what Gippal failed to say was there was one more. One that if broken would bring all worlds, his and her own, tumbling down.

_**TBC….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay not a lot by my standards in this chapter but as some things need to happen before I feel it is okay to progress into the more complex. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and please forgive the late updates. Flash drive broke so I'm working with what was saved to my hard drive. I do however would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far and future predictions, whether it be character events or story predictions. R&amp;R <strong>_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	6. Let Me See You

_**It Started With a Kiss**_

_**There were rules for these things. You never went against the rules. No exceptions. The moment they broke the rules was the moment things would unravel. The moment they broke the rules was the moment they began down a path they had to finish.**_

_**Chapter 6: Let Me See You**_

* * *

><p>The night skies of the forest were something to enjoy. Every star visible to the naked eye. It was majestic almost but a pair that walked through it had no interest in the view. The walk between them was a quiet one. Rikku, too entwined in her thoughts, paid no attention to the outside world. Nor to Gippal, who watched her mindfully. He waited a good time period to speak on where they were headed.<p>

" The opening just beyond leads to the Guado lands… " He says carefully. Waiting for her attention to come back. He knew when it did. " I know that the Guado aren't too fond of your people. It would do us wise to keep a low head as to not draw attention. You would be in no danger were a sword raised to you but I think it wise to shed as least blood as possible."

That reminded her of the inn.

"What happened at the inn?" She asked him, the opening nearing them. "With all those men?"

He looked ahead. "I killed them."

He was blunt about it. She was unmoved by it strangely. This world outside her kingdom was new…. Was uncaring of virgin princesses and their naïve minds. They broke from the woods. The view that met them was gorgeous yet strange. Whimsical building lay throughout the land. Colorful ones with off patterns. And a strange sense of gyspy-like music filled the atmosphere. This place she had never been to but heard of often from her father. The Guadosalem. This is the capital of their land. Where there lords and ladies reside.

"No doubt, a beautiful place." Gippal agrees.

"I desire a bath." Rikku says suddenly. Not stating why but he knew before she even did.

"As you desire, My Lady." He bows humbly and then leads her into the city.

They come upon a quaint inn. Far different from the one she saw in the forest. It was silent. Peaceful. Nothing to draw attention with in here. Gippal spoke to the Guado keeper in their language fluently. It threw the man off. But he kindly handed Gippal a key. Gippal doesn't look to the man but instead steps aside for Rikku to lead down the hallway.

They wind up in quite a small room. Common by her standards but it was indeed small. A small bed to one wall. Covered by a colorful embroidered Nettings. A door to the back and a small seating area on the floor with pillow and a view of the hills through a medium bay window. Maybe not so small. But yet again common by her standards. She came in and sighed a relief to be in a civilized place for the first time since her coming out gala. She removed her cloak hood.

"There is a room through that door for you to bathe." Gippal informed her. He obviously had decided it was safe to leave her alone. She nodded and proceeded. Removing her cloak completely and leaving it on the floor by the door.

-0-0-0-

It was strange being the in the room alone. No ladies to undress her. She actually was struggling untying her corset. She took in her surroundings as she struggled. The room was different from the outside. A stone floor and golden papered walls encrusted with patterns and jewels. The bath sat in the center of the room but it was a circular pool of sorts. Built into the ground. It was odd but not unbareable.

'Unlike this corset' Rikku thought. 'I don't understand how my ladies do this for me let alone themselves. She would've continued to fuss with it had it not been for a hand coming and undoing the tie. Rikku would've jumped half way out her skin had Gippal not spoken.

"Allow me to assist you, Your Highness."

She did not fuss. Maybe she had no fight left. Maybe she just desired to wash this filth from her as quickly as possible. But his assistance was welcomed. He unfastened it and took it off slowly. Allowing his arms to encircle her for just a moment. Rikku felt that tingle once more. But it was odd. They were not touching.

He unbuttoned her dress , pausing for one single hint . A sign to stop. She knew what he was asking her. She raised one hand to her shoulder, sliding off one shoulder. She somehow felt his aura even stronger at that one movement.

"Does it pain you?" She asks. "That I stimulate you in such a manner and you get no reprieve?"

He answers honestly. "Yes, My Lady. It does. As a sire, we react to our masters in a way that is…. Indescribable. It comes from the deepest of places. And to hold it back is… taxing but not unbearable."

"So, the thought of caressing virgin skin, isn't a part of your fancy, Gippal?" She slides the other sleep off her shoulder but holds it there.

"You are my fancy**,** My Lady" He chuckles to himself.

"Do I amuse you?" She questions looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Only in that you have the most peculiar way about yourself." He tells her. And he explains before she has to voice it. "You're so guarded in your ways, a princess and lady to you people, you do as you are told and expected to. Yet, you find the courage to venture beyond your protected castle walls. Into a path of unknowing off of the threat of harm coming to your people. Its admirable… Its you."

Rikku took in his words, suddenly in a more serious tone. She walks toward the tub, her dress falling to the ground as she released it. His eyes upon her. She steps into the empty tub and sits on the edge, her back to him to where he was only teased by her silhouette.

Run the warm water from the spout, she asked him a question.

"So how do they teach you about me?... Or… How do they teach the sires about their masters , I mean. "

"I'm not sure I understand your question, My lady." Gippal tells her.

" You are in tune with my mind , yet you know not of what I ask?" Rikku toys.

Gippal straightens and steps to the challenge.

"They teach us nothing. We teach ourselves."

"You taught yourself about me?" Rikku questions this logic.

"When a sire is… born, we have everything about our masters somewhere with in us. It is only a matter of unlocking it ,per say."

"You're over 100 years old…. I am merely just becoming a woman of 18. How can you possibly unlock knowledge about something that did not exist yet. My heart was not even beating." Rikku slides into the now filled tub and turns off the spout.

"No it was not…. But mine was." Rikku is confused. "You carry… my heart. In your own."

"I carry your heart?" She unconsciously touches her chest right where her heart is. The steady beat pulsing against her hand.

"Yes, My Lady. From the moment your heart took its first beat." Gippal explains. "It was taken from my own body and into yours. Consider it a sire coming of age like your own."

That must have been excruciating to experience is what Rikku immediately thought.

"We are warned about the pain…. Yet when it happens it is… unimaginable. But when it occurs, it is a comforting pain. As you have now come into the world after I had waited for over a century. The pain… was worth it."

Rikku remembered him saying "Being with you is like a wandering man finally finding water in the desert."

"And each day, I drink in happily in your presence."

She grabs the washcloth and soap and lathers, before washing her arms. She had to think about that. He had no heart… Her father would say that a man with no heart is a monster. Not human and not worthy of mercy.

"I am technically not human. I am a being of a different kind."

"So, you have stated. A being that only I can…" Her voice trails off. She is uneasy once more. The flirtatious aura in her fleeting.

Then Gippal suddenly speaks. "I do find it peculiar how you find teasing so invigorating. You were a mischievous child. I know this without having to witness it. You must have been a handful for your parents… even the castle."

She suddenly smiles at a memory. "I was. I once made the palace cook almost quit because I set the chickens free on the eve of a royal banquet. I believe my reason was… that every being deserves a fighting chance."

She chuckles to herself. She was a silly child. Always the mischievous one.

'Even now…' She thought to herself. And suddenly… that mischievous aura was back. But it was mixed with something else. She felt it the night he came in her room. A need… for thought it was magic initially. May still think so. But he said his body was made in tune with her. So maybe this was her body calling for him.

She looked back over her shoulder. She knew he was listening to her thoughts. Waiting oh so obediently. Ready to her will…

She sank into the water. The warm water soothing her body. It soothed but didn't sooth her in a way that sated her.

"Gippal." She says aloud. "Come here to where I can see you."

He obliges without question. His booted footsteps soft on the tile floor. He comes around the tub and stands in front of her view. His hands behind his back in his confident yet disciplined stance.

"Is there something I can do to appease you?" He asks. She momentarily makes eye contact before speaking and staring at her hands under the slightly sudsy water. She didn't know if she could go through with this looking right at him. Not when he spoke like that and looked so willing to jump from Mt. Gagazet for her.

'Then use your mind. No words have to exchange between us aloud. You know this.' Gippal intrudes. He knows she doesn't like him doing that. But she admits… it was an idea she was more comfortable with.

So she went along with it. 'If you say you know what my body wants, why do I have to tell you through any means?'

'To make you more comfortable with what will transpire.'

'And what exactly do you think will transpire?'

'If you were to continue this mischievous behavior? Something that is long overdue in a sire and master relationship.'

She knew this was true. If she played with fire long enough… she was bound to get burned. But the burn would be good… right? She remembered the kiss from the first night. How strong it was… was she ready for that?

'I can be as gentle and as slow as you need me to be.' He promises. And she watches as he slowly begins to undress himself. He disposed of his blouse, revealing an incredibly chiseled upper body. It was like he was made from golden marble. She couldn't understand how he could be this… in physical finesse without a single day of athletics from what she's seen.

She felt her sun kissed skin blush as he began to disrobe his trousers. She turned, her sudden mischief vanishing behind the coy and proper princess she was raised to be. She felt small and aware of how naked she was to him. She curled her legs into her chest. Just as a pair of masculine legs came into the water. She felt her heart beat quicken and a soft song play. It was a melody she had heard before but couldn't pin point where.

She had not time to linger on it.

'Princess…. Allow me to please you. To fill the void in a bond made over a century ago.' Gippal's thoughts reach her just as he comes closer to her face. His lips being so close to hers was a temptation in its own. She wanted to say something. Verbally or even mentally but all she could respond with is a slight move toward him. And he took that as all the acceptance he needed.

When he captured her lips it seemed as if time stood still. She finally pin pointed the song she heard. It was the lullaby he had sang to her that first night… what he had played on the piano the night in the music room. Her hands, although trembling, found his broad shoulders. That familiar tingle from the night she left rose between them. And she felt the glow between them. He adjusted to move closer to her, her legs spreading to accommodate his larger frame.

'Was this… what sex felt like? ' She naively thought. Her heart beat raised in his kiss. Her skin tingled and she felt the urge to touch him everywhere.

He chuckles in her kiss. He was enjoying her inexperience. How she didn't know what to do. She was like a fawn in front of a lion, fumbling for a sign as to what to do as the lion grinned knowing he would soon have his way. A princess who was utterly unprepared. A laughable sight indeed.

'Nothing laughable about it.' He says to her through her mind. His lips began to travel lower. Gracing her breast and causing her to give a subtle gasp at the sensation. 'I am merely enjoying your elegant presence. Eager to please and show you what I was born to do.'

With that, his head submerges below the water. And as his lips touched another her head fell back in ecstasy. She didn't know how long he stayed under water, but she knew that orgasm after orgasm she was losing her ability to think clearly. It was as if time was irrelevant. She bit back a cry out in her umpteenth orgasm, her nails digging into his shoulders, when he finally came back up. He kissed her neck, the glow getting brighter between them.

He held her gaze, she heard the lullaby louder than ever before and it soothed her in some sense. She barely was conscious of anything …. Even the thick member that prodded at her entrance. His hands holding her hips , he pushed into her a bit further, testing her. If it did hurt, with his size and her virgin state, she didn't notice. She was too locked in this gaze he gave her…. A lustful gaze.

It was a glow in his eyes that was growing the more he pumped. Was it mirrored in her?

She could no longer focus or ask any more questions as the glow over took her and she suddenly lost her senses. All of them.

Rikku seemed to be floating. It was odd. A feeling she had never had before. A space void of sound… color , ground or gravity. She could practically glide through the nothingness. Her body as bare as the day she was born. And she could… feel nothing but a sense of joy. It was quiet… it was… perfect.

She just floated for what felt like hours. Just her and this overwhelming since of joy and peace. It was the first time in a long time she felt this. She didn't even feel this when she first kissed Gippal. And she didn't want it to end. She just wanted it all to….

'Stop'

-0-0-0-

With a sudden gasp, Rikku vanishes from the void space and back into a place of color. A lot fo color actually. She doesn't recognize where she is at first. Or the royal purple covers that caressed her body and face. She was utterly dazed. She almost wasn't able to sit up. But she managed and when she did she found herself in the Inn. The room adjacent to the bathroom. And she found herself alone.

She was confused. Wasn't it just a few moments ago that she was letting her mischief win and was in a lover tryst with a being who had been pushing to please her since day one? And she comes to find her innocence taken and the culprit gone. Feeling a sense of upset, she gathers the purple sheet around herself and rises from the bed. The floors rug welcome her bare feet as she unsurely pads over to the bathroom door. Peeking in, she finds no one.

She is almost in panic when the door opens behind her. In her state of undress, she panics and yelps. But it settles soon when Gippal steps into the room. He was fully dressed. She gives a displeased grimace momentarily before composing herself.

"Where were you?" She asks quietly. He pulls a tray of food into the room from the hall way before closing the door.

"To retrieve some nourishment for you, my lady. It has possibly been days since you've had a proper meal. And after…." Gippal trails off letting that pause tell itself. "Your body must be weary."

At the mention of food, her stomach betrays her with a small grumble. She brushes a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

That was a logical reasoning as to why he wasn't here when they had done… whatever they had done.

She moves to sit on the floor pillows by the table. An unusual seating for her stature but she sat as gracefully as she could. He came over and set out a display of fruits and food. And he set down a jug of fresh water with a glass.

"It is not to your usual standards but it is the best I could scavenge up." He explained. He then took a step back and stood at attention.

She wanted to ask him why he stood like that. So obedient..He stood as if they had not shared a bed just a little while ago. She laughed at herself mentally. She had been so back and forth with her emotions towards him. One minute he was her savior, her escape, and the next she is running from him… and now she is wondering if she was not pleasurable to him in bed. She was so put together before he came… before all this.

'So unaware..' a voice said in her mind.

It wasn't her voice. She looked to Gippal shocked, hoping it was him. The look he returned told her it wasn't. She looked away pained. It didn't work. She gave up her… so that stupid bond could keep him from getting in but it didn't work. Tears threatened her eyes.

"Please, my lady. Calm your tears. I swear to you, I will fix this. I will protect you." He assures her. He was suddenly by her side. He takes her hands and looks her straight in the eye. She felt the sincerity but ….

"I thought that was supposed to fix it. I agreed to it… to… and then I wake and you're not even.." Her voice broke. Was her innocence for nothing? Such a rash decision and she couldn't even recall how it felt. Not the entire way at least. She… lost her first time. To a foolish-

"Twas not foolish. Far from it. Please… don't belittle the experience." He calms her. But she still feels empty. He sighs and looks away for a moment. Deciding?

She has not time to ask as he takes her and stands them both up.

"Would you like…. To experience it fully this time?" The question was open. A question on top of another. Did she really want to know what it was like to sleep with a Sire?

"Did you do that before? Put me in the subconscious place, I mean." She wonders aloud. He nods.

"It was to… help you. Every sire does it, especially the first time together with their master. " He saw the confusion in her face. "The first time is strong. Something that if conscious during would possibly …"

His lingering told her. He was taking a risk in letting her experience it again awake. But it should be alright now that it's not the first time anymore? Right?

…_The same night. Not the same time…_

That was Gippal's voice.

So there was still a risk… She didn't care though. She wanted it back. She wanted that moment back.

He nods in understanding. And walks her to the bed.

"I must show you something first, as to not alarm you." He informs her. She waits to see what it was, her hands checking to secure the sheet that still clung to her naked form. He takes a step back and in one careful motion, pulls his blouse over his head. What Rikku saw was oddly confusing to her.

She saw the same three scratch marks on his chest, now slightly healing. And she saw a few fresh ones, but what confused her the most was the small hand print-shaped burn mark that was on his chest right at the apex of his heart. It was feminine and…

"Mine?" he nods slowly. "But how?"

"I have no answers for you, My lady." He speaks honestly. "When we were in the moment, I noticed you slipping in the world I put you in. Something had reached you and was making you think such… threatening things and when I tried to pull you out, you lashed out at me. Took a good portion of my strength to restain you. But you managed to do this before I pulled you out. "

Then something hits her.

Before he pulled her out…

"Did you ever…did we …. Finish the consummation?"

"No. Not fully. I mean you had obviously found release several times but i-"

"Then tis not done!" She is suddenly happy "There is still a chance."

"A slight one. But for this being to be able to reach you and control you, tells me that your att your most vulnerab;e when we are intimate."

"When I am in that state that YOU put me in" She corrects him. He nods.

" I don't want to take that chance knowing it could potentially lead to that intruder taking full control. Or you getting hurt during out …. Intimacy."

"T'was not your suggestion that began this?!" She questioned him. He was being hypocritical. She huffed off to the other side of the room. The window looking out into the Guadosalam was no way to take her mind off of the matter but it helped her think.

Why was she fighting with this man… being? He was sworn to her. Sworn to fulfill her wishes. Sworn to do anything she truly desired, in his own words. And she desired answers. And she was going to get those from Zanarkand… but she wouldn't get there safely without the intruder being blocked from her mind. Blocked from distracting her.

Her mind made up, she turned to Gippal. He had moved to the other side of the bed closest to her. Standing at attention.

"Gippal." Was all she said.

"Yes master?" He responded. She sighed beginning to speak but. He knew already. He heard her. And with what she was conveying to him, this is what she truly desired. So with a simply motion of sitting on the bed, he acknowledged and obeyed. "Yes master."

Rikku cautiously waited a moment to see if it was really that easy. He sat on the bed, patiently waiting for her to come to him. To do what she truly desired. Was it that easy?

"Whatever you truly desire, if it is in your best interest, is in my demand." He affirms.

And she stands straight, feeling in power and like a princess for the first time in days. She walks over to him, slowly but in due time. His eyes never leave hers and she feels a heat rise in her. Was that him or her body naturally reacting to this Adonis of a man? Nevertheless, when she reached him, she took advantage of her power. Touching his cheek ever so gently, she bends down and takes his lips. This wasn't a far bend with his height being such more than hers. She was maybe 5 feet and a half. He easily towered over her by about 10 inches to a foot. His strong body was at her will. Maybe that was what turned her on the most.

She felt his hands take hold of her waist, caressing her through the sheet. That she knew he wanted gone. She broke the kiss in need of air, allowing him to trail kisses down her neck. She moved to straddle him, trying to adjust the sheet, but he took hold of her waist sensing what she wanted. He lifted her to straddle him with ease. The erection she felt for only a few moments the first time, was at full attention.

She was realizing that she was overthinking her movements. Telling herself over and over that it was for a cause. She wasn't giving in to having this man as a sex slave. She wouldn't. She couldn't. But she found herself feeling that electricity again. And as they continued they tango, it got stronger.

Rikku actually wasn't able to think straight by the time they had converged to the middle of the bed. Her sheet was long gone and they were groping and caressing each other like star-crossed lovers. She couldn't keep her lips from his and he couldn't keep his hands off her. She was awake. She knew that much. She felt everything he was doing to her. Everything. So she realized when his climax was approaching that something had changed in him.

They had migrated to him on top, pumping into her with a little more speed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and reached for his hands.. Until she realized that he wasn't kissing her anymore. He had moved his head to rest on the pillow right against her cheek. She had originally had her eyes closed in ecstasy but she opened them when she felt his hands leave her and his head lift.

He had braced against the headboard that they had scooted to… or pumped to. His eyes squeezed shut. He was glowing a fiece glow. Something almost blindingly bright and it only got brighter. He was reaching his climax. This was a sire climax. She had too much of electricity surging through her to not arch at his increased pace and her body betrayed her. It began to reach its own peak. She gasped. The ability to breath suddenly evading her but she kept her eyes on him. She couldn't look away. Literally. It was like the light drew her in. It seemed like it drew everything in actually.

Through her moans, she looked around to see the sheets, pillows and .from what she saw, everything but the bed had been lifted at least 3 inches off the ground. She saw the fruit he had brought earlier floating behind him. Was this a Sire's power as well?

"Close…your…" She notice Gippal had begun to talk. It was shaky and not a full sentence. But she heard him.

"Please " He begged. "Don't…"

His normally composed demeanor shook. His light grew brighter. The sheets floated higher. It almost enveloped them into a canyon of purple silk. She saw nothing but him and his struggle to control something deep inside him. What was that turmoil in him… why wouldn't he look at her?

Then she felt it. When whatever it was broke in him. It came as a melody. A very familiar melody. But it got louder and louder as his light got brighter and brighter. Her hand reached up and touched his cheek. She wanted… no needed to see his eyes. What was he hiding?

"Open your eyes…" She moaned. It was hard to keep her eyes open. But she found the will to do it despite her body's ache.

"Please… look away… don't look –"He said through clenched teeth. The melody was at a deafening sound now. The light stinging her eyes. Their release in seconds of reaching. Yet she still whispered four words that she meant from the deepest of her. Four words that was a request, a plea but far from a demand. Four words that.. Showed her something no human had ever seen.

"Let me see you"

The bright light from within him became a violent pulse and released in a swift lightning fast movement from his body as he let out a yell and …

Everything went black.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I admit this chapter took longer than I expected. I wanted to give you a long chapter as to advance the story a little more and let you into more of the substance of it. Here's my question to you tho: Do you want to find out more about Sire abilities before of after the climax? I'm gonna allow you to make the choice. Tell me in the reviews along with your thoughts on where this is going and what the last seen had in store for the rest of the story. <strong>_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	7. There Will Be Storms

_**It Started With a Kiss**_

_**There were rules for these things. You never went against the rules. No exceptions. The moment they broke the rules was the moment things would unravel. The moment they broke the rules was the moment they began down a path they had to finish.**_

_**Also a S/O to my loyal readers. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I have not given up on my stories. Life just slows down the upload process. And I want to thank the loyal reviewers as well. The views are a great reward but hearing your feedback is even better! It gives me life for the story. **_

**Chapter 7: There Will Be Storms**

* * *

><p>There was no light. There was no sound. She was numb. Numb. She had not known how long she was in that haze. She wanted to move but a haze covered her eyes. She blinked several times and it was only then did she see slight images. Outlines in the dark, slightly lit by the moon shining in. She looked to her right, the curtains were blowing in the slight breeze of the night. Above her, a broken chandelier. The chains and jewels of the crystal dangled in a mess. The netting of the bed was strewn everywhere and she saw a lone figure sitting at the end of her bed.<p>

Her instinct told her to scream until she remembered who it was. His blonde hair looked angelic in its disarray. He had stayed. She didn't know how long she was out but he had stayed

"You were not unconscious. At least, I did not mean to put you under." Gippal told her in the dark.

He seemed in thought. This was odd for what she's seen of him. She moved to get off the bed, not realizing how weak her legs would be. They felt like jelly and just like jelly they trembled beneath her. She held onto the bed to move to him but it was in vain. He had already moved to her side.

"You should rest. That was taxing on you and you didn't eat any of the food before it…" He looks behind him at the mess.

"What happened?" She questions obviously meaning the room. And its chaotic destruction.

He picks her up bridal style and takes her back onto the bed with him. When he adjusted her to rest between his legs. This is how they sat under the tree in the courtyard back at the palace. It comforted her.

Rikku let her mind wander to what was transpiring. About how rash her actions were. She left so suddenly and without word of where she was going. She didn't even know at first. She was told by a mysterious voice to go to the veil to see the answers she desired. But she didn't know what or where the veil was. She was going on intuition that probably wasn't her own. Weaving a web that would be hard to get out of. With a being who she on and off trusted but couldn't seem to get away from. Orr out of her mind, literally.

"Tell me about what happened." She tells him. It wasn't a request. He sighs and lifts his hand. She watched in awe as it lit up with a fierce glow that provided a small source of light.

The room was worse than she thought. Everything was knocked around and broken.

"Is this what a Sire's release is like?"

"I do not know from other's experience. We are told that the first is a violent one as we are so sexually backed up until the readiness of our masters. It is not described as more than a burst of our powers. That is why they advise us to put our masters into a subconscious world."

"I'm fine though. You said your powers can't be used against me out of harm. So why were you so worried for me to see the whole experience?" She asks. His hand dims and he sighs.

"The mortal psych is weak. Untapped. Raw. If it is exposed to such a stronger psyche it poses a threat of going into a chaotic and unresponsive state. It's hard for even the Sire to recover them… and even then it would not be them that it fully recovered."

That is why he said not to look at him. Why he didn't want her to truly see the essence of his climax. Because she was inferior and unable to handle such a powerful thing.

He said nothing to her thoughts. He kissed her bare shoulder softly. Maybe to calm her thoughts or because he was still eager to touch her. Then she thought about something. She felt fine. She woke up to a destroyed room but she had no psych issues at all. Wait- She woke up.

"Did you put me into a subconscious again?" She asks him. The look she gave dared him to lie to her. Her nodded remorsefully.

"For a moment at the end. You would not close your eyes and I was afraid the blast would harm you. I was barely able to as I held back from release. It was a very taxing thing to do."

"Then why did you do it after I asked you not to? I told you I wanted to… experience the whole thing."

"Twas in your best interest." He told her and that is what annoyed her. She had lived a life where she was told what was best for her. Rules and expectations. Never asked for a choice until he came. She thought he was an escape from all that. Thought he was a savior from this. That is one of the only reasons she let him in… let him get so close. It angered her.

"I do not need to be told what tis in my best interest. " She scoots away from him to prepare to leave the bed. He takes her arm gently, asking her to look to him.

"I told you most of the rules, master. You are my master. I am to serve you in the best way. " He says softly. Asking for her understanding.

"Unhand me." She tells him and he does so, regretfully but immediately. She gets off the bed and searches for her gown. He had placed it on the displaced table which now sat against the wall. She didn't say anything to him as she dressed, managing to button the gown on her own, leaving the corset off.

"It is not safe to travel around the Salam on your own." Gippal advices but she was too annoyed to listen. He had moved to get off the bed but she held her hand up to pause his movements. Leaving him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me. Do you still ache for me?" She approaches in a seductive manner. Still upset.

He looks to her and without flinching or blinking tells her "Yes. I will always ache for you…. My lust for you is insatiable."

She gives a vindictive chuckle. Something very unladylike and unlike her royal upbringing. "Then you have my pity. For you will not have a chance to relieve your lust with me again. That I do assure you sir." She begins to leave the bedroom when he speaks.

"It is not just my lust. Your lust for me…. Will not stop. Once a master has had their first encounter, staying away is near impossible. And I will always oblige without question."

She clenches the door knob in anger because a part of her knew he was telling the truth. He had a hold on her. Or she on him. But this wouldn't be the only time.

"I am neither your master, nor your sex slave. I am your princess and you will respect me as such!" She tells him then storms out of the bedroom, grabbing her cloak off the floor on her way out. She felt that he would follow so she demanded him to stay put in her mind. A request she full-heartedly wanted.

-0-0-0-

Rikku huffed for the umpteenth time as she wandered through the city. The Guadosalam was a majestic place. Beautiful sights and vibrant colors. Something she would have enjoyed had her mind not had been burdened with thoughts of the Sire she left in the Inn. She had never been so conflicted in her life. Her mind couldn't even decipher if she was doing the right thing.

She did however decide that she needed nutrition. It came from a tantalizing smell she couldn't resist. She found herself roaming to a shop on the edge of town. A small bakery it looked like. The smell was divine.

She came into the door, the bell ringing upon her entrance and was surprised to find it very empty. Not much traffic came to stop in Guadosalam though so it was normal.

"Hello?" She spoke when she saw no one upon entering. Soft music was playing like in the Inn.

When no one answered, her curiosity got the better of her. She cautiously walked to the back of the shop to peer into the seemingly empty kitchen.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I wish to partake in some food." She says to the empty kitchen. No one answered. She almost turned back and left out the shop. Almost because of the sudden fear she got in her heart. The unease that told her to run. But she didn't have the chance as a hand clasped over her mouth and everything with black with a scream.

-0-0-0-

'This black out thing was getting tiring.' Was all she could think as she returned to the black nothingness she had come too accustomed to seeing. The empty void engulfed her. Void of color but not gravity. She stood on what she felt to be solid ground. This wasn't like the joyous void Gippal put her in.

Gippal… this wasn't Gippal's doing. She already knew that without asking. So who was it? The intruder?

'I am no intruder. Simple someone who wishes for you to see the truth. The truth they refuse to tell you.'

'Refused to tell me?' She asked the blackness. This made no sense. 'Who are you?!'

'Someone who wishes for you to see it all. Even the ugly.'

She stayed silent.

'Shall I make you a deal?'

'Why would I make a deal with someone who has been invading my mind and trying to provoke me into danger?'

'The road less traveled is always dangerous but it is necessary at times. And believe me Rikku, there will be storms…. Much worse to come.'

Much worse to come. That scared Rikku. She wasn't ready for this road less traveled… She wasn't ready for the storm.

'Then let me prepare you, Princess.'

'Who. Are. You?'

'The calm before the storm.'

_**TBC…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so this was a short chapter. I didn't want to separate the upcoming parts of the story into two chapters so I made this one short instead of the other being INCREDIBLY long. So what are your thoughts on this mysterious character? Good or bad? If you were in Rikku's shoes would you take the deal? Given you don't know what the deal is though. Hmmmm and what is to become of her lover boy Sire? More to come. Let me hear your thoughts!<strong>_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	8. Unveiled

_**It Started With A Kiss**_

_**There were rules for these things. You never went against the rules. No exceptions. The moment they broke the rules was the moment things would unravel. The moment they broke the rules was the moment they began down a path they had to finish**_

_**Chapter 8: Unveiled**_

* * *

><p>"It would be as though you are whispering to me…. But I will always hear them."<p>

This is what lingers in Rikku's mind this evening. Ever since she had snuck out from his protection, Rikku had begun to miss Gippal terribly. She knew the answers she sought, he kept her from. But for some sense in the matter, she felt as if she had just hurt a dear friend.

It had been about a week or so since she had left his side. A week since that night, their first night together. And she felt as though part of her was missing. Like a Queen who leaves without her crown….

'Or without her king'

She brushes it off though as she travels with the mysterious stranger. She felt this was something she had to do but her mind kept wondering back those moments she shared with Gippal. Those moments of bliss… ignorance.

"_When I was a little girl, I could feel you out there around me."_

"_Is that correct, malady? Such intuited abilities at a young age. How is such possible?"_

"_In the wind. When it blew, I wish it would pick me up and take me with it…. To places beyond the castle walls." _

Sadly, she was broken from her thoughts when the horse drawn wagon had come to a halt suddenly.

Rikku looked at her surroundings and was surprised to find she was in a majestic forest. The wooden roots which lay into paths seemed to glimmer just as much as the skies. She was about to ask the strange man where they were but was stopped by him holding up one finger.

"Follow." Was all he said as he dismounted the horse and began to walk.

He did not wait for Rikku to come out of the wagon which she was not use to as her status but she managed. She tripped and he did not help. But she managed. Rikku caught up to the stranger, where it was then that she had a chance to acknowledge his appearance. Most was hidden under a red coat of sorts. He left one arm out however which he always left settled on the handle of his blade. His eyes were forever hidden behind a pair of these odd face spectacles. An odd man to choose to follow but on another hand just a few months if not weeks ago, she had not believed in magical beings such as sires either. So maybe he wasn't the worst to follow. But to where was he taking her?

-0-0-0-

Their walk seemed forever through the majestic woods. Up roots and down through passage ways hidden by branches. But finally they had come to this serene secluded area. The water gleamed around this center piece in the middle of the lake. She had not known where to walk to not fall in. But the stranger stood and waited for her to gather herself. The first time he had waited since being in her presence. She had so many questions to ask….

"What you seek is beyond those waters. But it is not I who can show you. I am simply keeping a promise to an old friend."

"So you were not the one speaking to me?"

"I'm not the intrusive type, princess." The man says and she takes that as he will say no more about it.

She is not sure what she had gotten herself in but with one reassuring step after the other she takes a step toward the water. She looked back and the man had vanished. Just moments before her foot touched the waters. She hesitated on if she should continue but she had gone so far now. She removed her cloak and started to slowly descend into the lake. The waters wet her clothes and gave a cool sensation to her skin upon contact. But the waters… couldn't be cold.

She got waist deep and just as her fingertips touched the water an all too familiar voice came to her mind.

'My lady! Please don't move any further.'

She smiled. She hadn't heard that voice in ages it felt.

'Hello, Gippal'

'My lady, you must return to me.'

'I have a path I must take.'

'And I will not keep you from it but tis a safer path with me by your side.'

'It is an unattainable path by your side.'

'There are things in my world which a master should never see.'

'Even if it is what I desire?' She questions.

'It will break you.' His words made her freeze. They came out in a quick whisper.

'I am stronger than you think.'

'Please…. Scold me as you will. I will take you where you desire. Just turn around and return to me. I beg you.'

'I am a long ways away. It is too late.'

'And I am right behind you. It is never too late.'

Rikku turns and low and behold, there stood Gippal. He had somehow found his way to her. And the man in the red had vanished. She felt a relief in the deep of her stomach but that was then replaced by the realization that it was too far to go back. She had come this far. If she didn't see what was beyond the looking glass… understand what this gift really meant… she would regret it all.

"I am sorry…." She took one step further into the water. The tingling increased. Gippal glowed brighter. Whatever the water was doing to her, it was affecting Gippal.

Gippal took a few steps to her.

"This is not the only way to what you seek…. "He took a few more steps as she took another back.

"And if you're lying to me?" Gippal didn't mind the question for a moment until he saw her ready to take one more step. Enough steps and she would be deep enough in.

"I vowed my being to you. I would never lie to you. You must trust me." His foot touches the water and suddenly a ripple vibrates through them. Rikku's heart felt like it skipped a beat. A vibration passed through them both.

Gippal takes a moment to think before taking a hesitant step into the water with his other foot. The second ripple it sent through the water gave Rikku a second jolt. She knew it had to do with both of them in the water.

"What are you doing?" She asked him suspiciously. "What sorcery is this?"

Gippal said nothing. He just held his hand out to her.

'Take it….and I will take you wherever you desire. But you must take my hand before it is too late.'

She hesitated. The tingling was getting too strong but then she saw his eyes; something in them told her his words held true. But something else was in those green orbs…. Fear.

She found out all too late why too at the moment she reached out for him a long branch came from the waters between them and wrapped around her waist. It happened so suddenly that it knocked the wind out of her when she was drug back into the waters. Everything blurred. All she could make out was a fading light as the branch drug her deeper. Nothing to grasp. No air. She struggled with the branch before the darkness soon consumed her. There was nothingness.

-0-0-0-

Rikku gasped for air as she came too. Coughing up what felt like water but nothing came. She opened her eyes from where she lain on a cold stone ground. Her vision was disoriented. Blurry. She saw nothing but subtle glowing orbs. She blinked a few times and it cleared to a dark hall. She gathered from her surroundings, a desolated and deserted hall of some sort. She tried to sit up, aching begun on the back of her head as soon as she did.

She didn't know where she was. It was dark with little to no light coming in from the broken window glass up on the walls.

"Where am I?" She said to no one in particular.

'Zanarkand….The city of the ancient….The city of the first….'

This voice was feminine. Childlike. She saw no one though. Rikku didn't like this. She rose, her garments drenched and dirty.

"Who is speaking?" She questioned the voice.

"I am the last. She who dwells in the city of the first. For who will end it all."

"I do not know what you are saying but I am a simple princess." She said. She debated if she should move. Both directions of the hall led to the darkness.

An orb passed around her and she felt a slight glow from them.

"Gippal?" She calls out in hopes of being heard. Hearing his voice respond. But no.

"He sleeps. He waits. The lady watches him for you."

"The lady?'

But no response came. Instead an orb comes to her face. It flew too close for comfort but then passed through her abdomen. A jolt came. A jolt that was familiar. One she experienced with Gippal in the water. She felt it wanted her to follow. She had come this far on faith so she said to hell with it and followed. Tattered garments and all.

The halls were dilapidated. Ruins of what must have been a lavish palace of some sorts. Broken mirrors and torn portraits of unrecognizable faces laid strewn about the place. Rusted gold and signs of war accented it. She did not like this place at all. She moved to keep up with the orb until she came to a room. She heard humming…. A song she could faintly remember. A childhood song of sorts that she couldn't put her finger quite on?

The door she was led to seemed to take the worst toll. Scorched marks on the mahogany. She barely wanted to touch it but it was ajar enough to slide through. And as she did, it was as if she was transported.

The room the appeared before her seemed like the one of her own palace. Lavish gold tones, purples and almonds washed over the room. And her eyes came to the bed. In it laid Gippal, but what stopped her from rushing to his side was the figure in the bed beside him. Stroking his face as he slept. But she thought he didn't sleep.

'Gippal.' She called to him in her mind. But nothing.

"He cannot hear you." The woman spoke. She didn't know like the woman's tone. As if she was telling her to hush.

"And why is that? What have you don't to my co-"

"Your sire? Your toy?" She looked to Rikku with blue eyes that pierced her soul. She already did not like this woman or the way she had her hands on Gippal. Touching him as if he were hers.

"He isn't mine. He is yours correct? Your little gift? "She looked back to Gippal. Stroked his face.

"These creatures are such a dangerous package. So many capabilities. So many powers. Yet…. Without a simple thing they become nothing." The woman holds her hand out and appears the orb that led Rikku to the room.

"Whatever that is! Return it to him this instance!" She demanded. The woman smiled.

"You do not command me." She rose. Rikku steadied herself. She was a princess. She would not be challenged.

"I am the first of all. I know more about these creatures than you ever will." She said. "The joy they bring…. And the hurt they can cause. The perfect weapon."

"Return him to me." Rikku said firmly. The woman smiled.

"As you wish." She closes her hand and Gippal glows. The orb vanishes and rikku feels the vibration again. It stirred in her.

"Gippal?" She called. A flash and open eyes. Gippal rose but neither spoke nor responded. He had this look in his eyes. Unspoken. Primal.

"Gippal?" She called again. "Speak to me."

"Have you understood the foundation of a sire?" The woman spoke. She had such a siren voice and appearance for such a deadly woman. "Pure desire for those they are made for."

"What have you done to him?"

"Unlocked his primal side. The side he so diligently controls for his mistress…. For you. Now you can witness the pure sire master relationship… it bare to the world." She steps aside and lets Gippal lay eyes upon Rikku.

Nothing could describe how he looked her up and down. He looked like…. The fiend he saved her from back at the palace. And it seemed her body knew the same because before she could think, she ran. Her dress was caught on the door and ripped in her haste.

She ran down the hall she came and turned anywhere she could for an escape or haven. She hadn't took a moment to look behind her to see if he had followed. But as soon as she did, there was nothing. Or so she thought. The instant she turned around she was met with fiery green eyes. Predator eyes. Hungry eyes…. She felt back flat on her bottom. Only getting out an off.

He stalked to her. Slowly. As if assured she wouldn't flee anymore. And he was partially correct. Only because when she turned to do so he reached down and took hold of her ankle. He pulled her back to him, picked her up by both her wrists and looked her right in the eyes.

Fear kept her from speaking. Moving. She had never seen him this aggressive, unresponsive with her.

He pressed her to the nearest wall. His grip iron. Matching another extremity that pressed to her body. He buried his face in her neck. A deep growl heard as he inhaled. The sensation still prevalent when they touched.

"Gippal …" She tried to say. It trembled off her lips as he let his face go lower… between her bosoms… lower…. Over her abdomen that knotted at his touch…. Lower…..

Was he going to?

He buried himself in her smell. One hand letting go of her wrist, already frozen in fear, and pulling up her garment. Soon skin touched skin as he crouched between her legs… and a tongue came out, lightly grazing her lips. Her knees went weak and her heart thumped at her involuntary moistening. He growled with delight. Then took another taste.

"Gippal, please…" she begged. Trying to push his shoulder back but his freed hand came up and grabbed her wrist once more.

He delved in for another taste. And another. And another. Until she trembled, barely able to stand. He devoured her. She gasped. She kept out an involuntary moan. She felt the light coming. She saw it and could close her eyes. It began to engulf her. His hand letting her wrist go and moving to grip her bum tightly. Fitting himself closer.

"Enough, Gippal." A new voice said. Rikku was tired of all these new voices but could barely bring herself to focus as she felt herself getting closer. But the voice apparently broke through to him. He immediately stopped. Bringing his head back taking in a deep breath. His skin dimming from the vibrant glow it almost gained. He blinked and suddenly he could comprehend.

"Aria" He said obediently. Rikku, having lost Gippal as her support, slunk to the ground. He blinked once more and looked to Rikku. But Rikku's eyes were on the woman who had appeared. She had a celestial aura to her. As if she were the sun, gleaming. Her clothing pure white. Not at all drenched by the mucky surroundings. Her hair a warm almond tone in a braid that went well past her waist. She was angelic in her own sense.

"Mis-"

"Silence, Gippal." She spoke softly. He closed his mouth immediately. She had no sense of anger in her voice but seemingly knew what had transpired. What he had done…. To her. Rikku couldn't make eye contact with Gippal but knew he was staring at her in immense regret at the realization of what he had done. Who was that other woman? What had she done to Gippal? Where were they? What was going on? Too many questions passed in her mind.

Rikku didn't want to speak to Gippal right now. What was she to say? You violated me and my body enjoyed it immensely. She wanted to be gone from this place.

"Lady Rikku." Aria spoke. She held her hand out for Rikku to come to her.

Rikku tried rising on her own, not admitting she needed help. Gippal tried to assist but Rikku couldn't quite handle his touch right now.

She approached the Aria and hesitantly took her hand. The woman then looked to Gippal who quietly came over and stood beside them. Hands behind his back. Diligent. Disciplined.

His mask back on.

There was a bright flash that overcame them alongside a hum and suddenly the dilapidated palace was gone…. And they were in a serene meadow….. More orbs were around. Rikku took in the breath taking site and before Rikku could ask where they were, The Aria answered.

"Welcome to the Farplane, Lady Rikku. Land of the Celestial. Gippal's Birthplace."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I know this took seven thousand years but I'm almost done with college so this has been on the back burner a bit. Trying to type over the break while I can. Thank you to my loyal readers for staying with me! Tell me your thoughts. Who was the woman with Gippal? Will the man in red return? Also check out IJB (my other story)! New chapter posting by tonight. <strong>_

_**As always**_

_**XOXO,**_

Ayata-Ayumi


End file.
